Metal Gear Gundam: Operation Cosmic Era
by Nightroad816
Summary: War is over...Solid Snake stop Liquid's OuterHaven, Big Boss is gone and Zero is dead but the new danger is coming and mankind is about to fallout. It's the war between genetics, a war of Naturals and Coordinators. Join Iron Snake son of Venom Snake and the last of Big Boss' cursed Bloodlines
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do neither the Metal Gear nor Gundam franchise, although i want to write like Kojima but i write for fun.**

 **here it is; Tactical Mobile Suit Action: Metal Gear Gundam Operation Cosmic Era**

 **Prologue**

Dhekelia Soveriegn Base Area Cyphrus

Western Ormideia

March 11th 1984

after the Hospital Massacre, escaped from Skull Face's wrath, the man named Ishmael or rather known as real Big Boss finally succeed to create another double to take his place while he will secretly build his OuterHeaven in Zanzibar...man in cowboy outfit Adam also known as Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot prepares secret passage for Big Boss

"use this bike, it's tuned up and ready to go" Ocelot said shows the motorcycle then Big Boss remembers, it was the same bike that former lover Eva used in Operation Snake Eater years ago...Ocelot continues "i'll handle the rest here" he gives him a fake passport with a different name and a picture of other person "that's your name as of today, best change your face too and this one, he'll take your place...from here on, he's "Snake", he believes it too" he mean't the person from that picture was a different Snake

"heh...my very own Phantom, huh..."Boss chuckled

"Boss, the whole world wants your head...don't worry, he can handle it, move now...quickly" Ocelot informs him

"aren't you forgetting something?"

"though you never ask" Ocelot gives a cigar to Big Boss to lit it up for smoke...

"will meet again" Boss said

"right" Ocelot answers then going in separate ways riding his horse to return and support Big Boss' Phantom...after Ocelot left, he is now riding his bike and about to leave but he took a silent look at the sunset still thinking what kind of life he will experience as Big Boss but down inside he feels sorry for him and he also felt that he betray him and the soldiers he fought with...he look back where the ambulance was crash he noticed Snake crawling out before he met Ocelot, he prays that he will outcome all the obstacles and survive every battles he can take soldiers, super soldiers, Metal Gears and also...Demons...

"i'm sorry if you have to come that, the title will turn your life into Living Hell" Boss said while smoke his cigar then rev the engines, ready to leave "you are a son for me rather than those three clones of mine but from now on, here and now you will be known as Snake...Venom Snake, the soldier who will punished for those will opposed OuterHeaven, farewell Gabriel "Nightroad" Esguerra my finest and brightest Soldier...my friend and my child"

Big Boss left and on the journey to continue his plans for his real "OuterHeaven"

 **Timeline:**

1942

: Code Talker helps create the U.S. Military Code Talkers' cipher book

1964

: Virtuous Mission

Operation Snake Eater

Death of The Boss

The comatose Volgin is transported to the research facility on the outskirts of Moscow

Code Talker begins his research of the End's remains

1965

: The Congo Crisis is brought to a close

1966

: Gabriel Esguerra codename Nightroad joins the Arm Forces of the Philippines at the age of 15

1967

: China conducts it's first hydrogen bomb test

EVA disappears, last seen in Hanoi

1969

: The U.S. Department of Defense successfully send it's first message using ARPANET

Nightroad promoted as Master Sergeant and the AFP's elites "Army Scout Rangers" recruits him..

1970

: The Treaty on the Non-Proliferation of Nuclear Weapons (NPT) enters into force.

Major Zero disbands FOX then form the "Patriots"

Ferdinand Marcos secretly join the "Patriots" under orders of Zero

1971

: The Democratic Republic of the Congo changes it's name to Zaire

1972

: The Les Infant Terribles project begins

Clones of Big Boss born: Eli ( Liquid Snake) and David ( Solid Snake )

The President of the Philippines Ferdinand Marcos send Nightroad to the America and requested from the Patriots for "Genome Soldier" candidates

Big Boss part ways with Zero

1973

: Code Talker discovers a strain of archaea that metabolize uranium

Nightroad goes under very harsh training in VR Missions and met Cipher and Paz

1974

: India Conducts and atomic bomb test

Peace Walker incident

The U.S. and the Soviet Union agree on general framework for the second round of Strategic Arms Limitation Talks (SALT)

Nightroad is a 1st success subject of Genome Soldier Project but suddenly he receives a secret call from Senator Benigno Aquino Jr. about his parents murder and a terrible truth of the Martial Law then he gone AWOL and joins Militares San Fronteries (MSF) also known "Soldiers without Borders"

1975

: Mother Base is destroyed

Nightroad had suffered specifically extensive injuries, almost died and goes into coma with Big Boss

Zero hides Big Boss and Nightroad in the hospital on Cyprus and leaves him in Ocelot's care

Skull Face is reassigned to Africa

The vocal cord parasites are resurrected through reverse evolution

The Ho Chi Minh Campaign leads to the fall of Saigon and Vietnam's reunification

The Soyuz and Apollo spacecraft docks in orbit

Aquino announced that he was going on a hunger strike, a fast to the death to protest the injustices of his military trial and form a secret unit 816 Detachment Unit

known Phantom Unit to find and protect Nightroad

1976

: The "Les Enfant Terribles" project is abandoned

Eli is taken to Great Britain

Zero suffers brain damage due to Skull Face's parasite attack

1977

: An underground nuclear test site is discovered beneath the Kalahari Desert

Bowing to international pressure, the South African Government abandons the site

Zero visits Big Boss and Nightroad, then disappears completely, never to be seen in public

The Military Commission found Aquino guilty of all charges and sentenced him to death by firing squad, Zero calls Aquino about Nightroad's location and his condition

1978

: The Phantom Unit finally located Nightroad in Cyphrus and ordered to protect him

1979

: The Iranian Revolution leads to the Iran Hostage Crisis

Eli escapes his handlers in Africa and disappears

President Somoza defects following the FSLN uprising

The Nicaraguan Revolution comes to fruition

Vela satellites observes double flash in South Africa waters (Indiana Ocean)

The Soviet Union invades Afghanistan and bringing an end to detente

1980

: The Iran-Iraq War breaks out

Fearing the ripple effects of the Iranian Revolution, Western nations and the Soviet Union support Iraq

Emmerich's first child born with Strangelove. He is name is Hal.

Aquino was having a heart attack and forced him exiled to his country and undergone surgery in America with his family but before that he visits Nightroad in Cyprus

1981

: Operation Opera: Isreali Bombers strike nuclear reactor under construction in Iraq

1983

: A suicide bomber attacks the U.S. Embassy in Beirut, Lebanon

The U.S. Military invades Grenada

Benigno Aquino Jr. was assassinate at the Manila International Airport

Phantom Unit are disavowed and forced into hiding from Marcos' manhunt

1984

: Soviet General Secretary Yuri Andropov dies

Nightroad now Venom Snake awakens

XOF cleaners "Strike Force Zero" hunt down the Phantom Unit, the remnants are decide to join the Diamond Dogs

Civilian airliner carrying "The Third Boy" crashes in the mountains of Ukraine and undergoes parasite therapy to survive

Skull Face dies

Eli established his "Kingdom of Flies" in africa

1985

: Gorbachev takes office in the Soviet Union

East-West relations enters a second detente, and the post-Cold War period begins

1986

: People Power Revolution or EDSA Revolution ignites

Corazon Aquino proclaimed the President of the Philippines

1989

: The Soviet Union makes a complete withdrawal from Afghanistan

Afghanistan plunges into civil war

Fall of the Berlin Wall; East and West Germany are reunited

1990

: the Gulf War begins

1991

: Liquid (Eli) and Solid (David) are sent to the battlefield

Soviet Union dissolve

1992

: Corazon Aquino ends her presidency

Fidel Ramos as new President of Philippines then proceed searching for Nightroad and the Phantom Unit

1993

: South Africa acknowledges possession of nuclear weapons and simultaneously pledges to abolish it's arsenal

Venom Snake prepares for OuterHeaven's Uprising

 **Timeline pause,**

 **OuterHeaven Fortress**

 **Unknown Location, South Africa**

 **1993**

 **3 yours before the Uprising**

it shift the scene where Venom Snake walks to the sink try figure about in truth and now when he look at the mirror his reflection is different, due to the shrapnel that stuck on his head his starting to hallucinating about his real face, his memories, his identity and also Paz...the reflection shows that his young in mid 20's not old like Boss' age, his hair was combed back dark black pony tail, his eyes colour was crimson red due to his augmentation from Genome Soldier program, his face was pale also from his augmentation but has a scar from his injuries except losing his right eye, now he knows who he really is...he is actually Gabriel "Nightroad" Esguerra, they taught that his is dead but he survived from Paz's bomb and he is also the one that extract the bomb from Paz's stomach, the reason that why he has a shrapnel from his head and losing his left arm because he protects Big Boss by using his own body to shield him from explosion but it cost his life...after he figure out who is he pull something from his pocket, a cassette tape that labeled "The Man who sold the World" he insert the tape and put at shelf then play and listens

the walkman plays he finally hears Big Boss' voice for so long years...

" _Now do you remember? who you are? what you are meant to do?..._ " again he look at the mirror while listening " _I cheated death, thanks to you and thanks to you, i've left my mark...you have too...you've written your own history, you and your own man...i'm Big Boss, and you are too"_ by hearing that he is Big Boss, his was shock didn't expect that he is also worthy calling him that title " _No, he's the two of us. Together, where we are today? we built it...this story - this "legend" - is ours, we can change the world - and with it, the future...i am you and you are me, carry that with you, whenever you go. thank you my son and my little friend...from here and out...you're "Big Boss"_ Venom smiles hearing the words from his teacher, his commander and his father that he is now Big Boss, after listening his message he pull out the tape and flip to other side it was labelled "Operation Intrude N313"then he place it to his recorder then plays it...while preparing for Solid Snake's arrival Big Boss' clone son he took a little look at the again but this time is different and gruesome, his reflection shows that he was covered in blood and his shrapnel like horn is now longer, disgusted what he saw he decide to punch the mirror...the shattered mirror's reflection is a normal Snake but the darkness reflection is Nightroad and his eyes are glowing red, behind him instead of Diamond Dogs logo is now OuterHeaven logo, after destroying the mirror he turn around and initiates the "OuterHeaven Uprising"

 **Timeline resume:**

1994: Formation of Taliban

The Taliban begins to gain influence in Afghanistan

1995: While commanding special forces unit FOXHOUND from the position in the U.S. Military

Big Boss establishes the fortified military nation "OuterHeaven" in South Africa

The OuterHeaven Uprising occurs, but it is queshed by Solid Snake, who kills Big Boss' Phantom

or was he?

 **Timeline Pause**

 **OuterHeaven Fortress**

 **Unknown Location, South Africa**

 **1995**

 **30 minutes later after the destruction of the OuterHeaven**

after the destruction of base and their own Metal Gear, Big Boss' Phantom lives after being defeat by one of Big Boss' sons Solid Snake...he crawls out of the base, battered, dying, bath his own blood, and even his left bionic arm was badly damaged, while he stills breathing he needs to stay alive to inform Big Boss about the Uprising was failed, he crawls and crawls and crawls until his out all of his energy he has...

"huff"..."ugh"...I...I...won't...die...i need...to...inform...Boss..." saids while coughs with blood " damn it!...no...kugh!...i...can't...die...we need...to...ugh" all of his strength are at his limits and passed out until he heard some voices

"we have a survivor here!"

he hears a voice of a soldier, is it a rescue team? or worst...Cipher's XOF...one of the soldiers rushes to him and checking his injuries...

"he lost too many blood, we need a medi-evac ASAP!" a medic answers until he hears a familiar of voice from a radio

"this is Pequod! i have arrive at LZ, will stand by!" it was a good old pilot buddy Pequod, after dissolving the Diamond Dogs then absorbed for OuterHeaven, the helicopter pilot decide to retire and live for a normal life with his fiancée, he respect his decision but now he really never expected to return back for him...when the chopper lands two familiar people he knew appeared...

"I NEED A MEDIC HERE!" a old man with the cowboy outfit shouts, the two soldiers are came down and hurries to near death Venom Snake after tending his wounds, putting him at the stretcher then heads to the chopper inside he heard a various of voices of concern

"hey, it's gonna be alright"

"don't die on me Ahab!"

"Snake, you are not going to die" the medic injects a morphine on him "you may not the real Big Boss but to me your my Boss" she blushed

he remembers her voice, it was Laughing Wallaby the Zoologist and a Rank S Medic in Medical Platform back then at Diamond Dogs Mother Base, she also knows about his identity but it doesn't matter for her ever since Snake saved her at Viscount's Kiziba Camp. While staying Mother Base she was trained by Snake together with her fellow female soldier Flaming Buffalo Rank S Combat Unit in order to protect herself from other PMC attacks, until the Diamond Dogs are dissolved before he prepares the OuterHeaven Uprising she confessed her feelings for him but he rejects for her safety because he can't tell if Cipher will threat her life too it breaks her heart but it was her own good...now he finally meet her again he try to reach his hand to her face but he passed out the heart monitor is flat line

"oh no...nononono!" she took the defibrillator try to revive him "Snake! stay with me!"

"Wallaby we can't lose him again!" the man in cowboy outfit shouts

"I'M TRYING!" she prepares the defibrillator and then rise a voltage a little bit "CLEAR!" she press the pads at his chest then shocked to revive Snake's heart but still flat line "no...please" she still rubs the pads for another shock

"still nothing...we're losing him!"

"I KNOW!" shouts then place the pads to Snake's chest to shock him again "COME ON SNAKE! CLEAR!" her tears are leaking out cry for her life to revive him, after the shocks the heart monitor was no longer a flat line and she finally stabilized him "thank god"

"he nevers back down huh?" he sign on relief "good thing that he is so stubborn, just like you Boss"

"yeah, he was" answers he goes to the pilot seat "Peqoud, let's head to the Philippines for now, ASAP"

"you got it Boss" he responds as he took a detour in west Philippines Sea

 **3 Months Later**

 **Underground OuterHeaven Lab**

 **Dasmarinas Cavite, Philippines**

"Ocelot how is he?" Big Boss ask about Venom Snake's condition

"yet again his on coma but can't tell how long this time" he answers then checks the medical record "he was really beating by your son Solid Snake, so much being the first Perfect Subject of the Genome Soldier Project"

"Les Enfant Teribles are unstoppable even they're clones of mine but the worst is Eli"

"the one that destroy Metal Gear and OuterHeaven was Solid Snake with no back up" Ocelot explained until he turn to the comatose Venom Snake now reform back to his original face "you send a Class S Plastic Surgeon to reconstruct back his original face, what are we gonna do to him Boss?"

"we'll leave him here for a while, we don't need a Phantom anymore"

"is that so, well i guess we still need him for Zanzibar Land-" Ocelot is planning to redeploy him for Zanzibar Land but Big Boss interrupt "No"

"what why?"

"i don't plan to send him to the Zanzibar Land, his service won't be needed" Big Boss says

"but Boss he may be in state of coma but doesn't mean he is useless" he decline his boss' decision

"yes his not but right now..." he paused "this is enough, because of me his life is already messed up"

"Boss he did what he had to do, he'll do everything to make your OuterHeaven great"

"enough, last time i checked about the outbreak incident back then in Diamond Dogs" he continue "after that happen i can see his eyes are now dead and i can feel a huge blood lust on him, do you know what PAINS me?!" he glance at Snake's capsule "his my real son, in flesh and blood"

"w-what, how?" his eyes widened "i didn't know about this"

"i do some research about him after he enlist as one of MSF and i discovered that his mother was the same person i met before" he took something at his pocket and shows Ocelot of a young brown hair woman who carries a newborn baby

"so it's her, how did you met her?

"before The Boss send me back to the Pentagon, before the Operation Snake Eater and EVERYTHING!" his about going hysterical but he calm himself "i-i met her in back at the Philippines when me and US Marines trained the Arm Forces of the Philippines" he explained "her name is Linda Esguerra, Petty Master Chief, Designated Sharpshooter of the Marine Recon Corp, while we train the AFP we get use together, we fought together and we look each others backs" he closed his eye and remembers the good times with her including, the times where she shows her love for him "she is not just a soldier she is a marvellous woman, like EVA"

"this is enough for now it's time for him to rest, Ocelot tell Wallaby to activate the cryo mode we're leaving" check his iDROID

"are we gonna freeze the entire Lab, what for?"

"the world is still in motion even without Zero, there are still war and if that happen the future need a new Snake, a new Boss and a new Legacy" Big Boss explain "Ocelot let's go, Wallaby get ready"

"got it Boss" then glance at comatose Venom Snake "it's been a good run Snake, see you soon"

"just say a word Boss" she wait until Big Boss and Ocelot leaves the Lab before she seal the vault door she look back for one last time "i know you don't accept my feelings but no matter i'll always remember you"

"Laughing Wallaby it's time" he ordered

"yes Boss" she answered then pressed the button so the vault door closed and activate the cryo mode "goodbye Gabriel"

they left the underground lab for cryo lockdown so nobody can find him and this facility, in moment of mean time Gabriel Esguerra a.k.a. Punished Venom Snake was now on deep slumber until somebody will wake him soon...if they need him

 **Timeline resume**

1996

: The first Congo War breaks out

As a result, President Mobuto is ousted from power in Zaire

The following year, Zaire officially becomes the Democratic Republic of the Congo

1998

: The Second Congo War breaks out due to causes such as ethnic hostility and resources conflict

Fidel Ramos ends his presidency

Joseph "ERAP" Estrada as a new President of the Philippines

1999

: President Estrada reform the Philippine Special Forces "Phantom Unit" once again to strength the Military in Mindanao Conflict against M.I.L.F. ( Moro Islamic Liberation Front )

Angela Mc Kenna a.k.a. Laughing Wallaby left Big Boss' inner circle

Zanzibar Land Disturbance

Solid Snake kills Big Boss, but the Patriots revive him and conceal his comatose body

2001

: Coordinated terrorist attacks are carried out against America

Coalition Forces invade Afghanistan

President Estrada controversies about gambling and corruption

EDSA II was form, following that day President Estrada resigns

Vice President Gloria Macapagal Arroyo took her oath as the new President of the Philippines

2002

: Camp X-Ray, a black site for housing "enemy combatants" is established at the U.S. Naval Base at Guantanamo Bay

The Angolan Civil War draws to a close

2003

: President Gloria on secret meeting with Zero for joining and taking control of the Patriots

The Iraq War begins

The Second Congo War draws to a close

Oakwood Mutiny occurred, a group of 321 soldiers who called themselves "Bagong Katipuneros" and they're also known as Magdalo

Miller contact Laughing Wallaby to make sure the comatose Venom Snake's cryo chamber hidden well by building a Subdivision in Dasmarinas Cavite

2005

: Shadow Moses Incident

Deaths of Master "Kazuhara" Miller, Donald Anderson "Sigint", and Dr. Clark "Para-Medic"

Solid Snake and Hal Emmerich establish Philanthropy, an anti-Metal Gear NGO

Rayne Dyson a.k.a. Flaming Buffalo warns Laughing Wallaby about the Miller's death and Venom Snake's life is in danger

2007

: President Arroyo sends the Phantom Unit at Mindanao but it was plan to ambush them, the Phantom Unit are completely wipe out

Manhattan Tanker Incident

Former President Esdrada was granted a pardon from President Arroyo in a exchange of the complete information of Venom Snake's genetic code from Genome Soldier Project

2008

: The President of the United States publicity pledges to close the detention facility at Guantanamo Bay

2009

: Big Shell Incident

Maguindanao Massacre

2010

: The U.S. begins introducing nanomachines ( the SOP system ) to its military and affiliated P.M.C.

Hungary revises its citizenship laws

The new terms allow even those who have never resided in the country to become naturalized, provided they are descendent of the Hungarian citizen and have knowledge of the Hungarian language

Gloria Macapagal Arroyo ends her presidency

Benigno "Noynoy" Aquino III as a new President of the Philippines

2011

: Former President Arroyo was arrested following the filling of criminal charges election fraud, and electoral sabotage because of that, the Patriots decide to cut ties on her

Laughing Wallaby decide to leave the Philippines and the Cryo Chamber under the hands of her most trusted architect of the Dasmarinas Cavite Subd. Mark Ramos, she now lives in Washington she with her fiancee

President Aquino was inform by Mark Ramos about Venom Snake's whereabouts but he decide not to touch him

2014

: Guns of the Patriots Incident

"the Patriots" AI System is destroyed

Deaths of Ocelot and Eva

Big Boss kills Zero

Big Boss dies but his sons Venom Snake (Gabriel) and Solid Snake (David) lives

* * *

 **Unknown Year**

 **Underground OuterHeaven Lab**

 **Dasmarinas Cavite, Philippines**

suddenly the vault door opens and a team of Scientist and Securities in winter outfits came in, searching something valuable or very important

"okay you know the drill" the team Leader informs "we are here for somebody or any valuable documents we can find"

"who we even looking for?" a Security ask in lazy "there is nothing here and how do we sure that he is alive? i mean look around this is a Cryo Chamber but typical Philippine Tech, i can tell that he is nothing but bones now!"

"oh will you shut up!" the female Scientist retorted "Mr. Glenn was searching for him a long time, dead or alive will take him back"

the lazy Security decide to shut up they proceed to search this important person until a young male Scientist finally found him

"hey guys! i've found him!" he shouts

they all rushes to him and when they get to him, they found a frozen capsule when the team leader look closer and wiped the ice that covered the glass, he finally look clearly through the glass and scan person's facial image then result is 100%, once again he examines the man's body he has different kind of scars and the most of all he has missing left arm

the team leader contact somebody from his satellite phone "Mr. Glenn, we've found him and his conditions is still great until now"

"good bring him back with care"

"yes sir" he finished his conversation then orders his team "alright guys let's take him back, Mr. Glenn was so earger to meet him"

the whole team are proceeding to retrieve the man inside the capsule, one by one they unplug the cables without taking out the life support. when they almost finish the capsule glass suddenly opened

"uummmm...the Cryo capsule is open on purpose?" one of the Scientist ask

"we have to hurry we don't know if his life support to-" the team leader orders one of the Security Team but "SIR!"

the Security shouting pointing out the man inside of the cryo capsule suddenly awakes but it shows signs of hostility. the team leader look back at the man by the looks of it he was so pissed, he started to attacks the whole security personnel with only one arm...the man's reflexes are supreme he just attacks with ease and some of them perform CQC-wait what? only his one arm? then suddenly charge at him then grab the leader's neck, while being choke hold the man examine him then he shows the signs of hate

"you...until now you still alive, hmmm?" he growled, he looks down then examine his legs "strange, you never use your exolegs anymore is that mean that you're able to create a cure for your legs...how life it is now Dr. Emmerich?"

"w-what, how?" his eyes widened, he seem this man knows him but the problem is he didn't know him and about the legs he mention maybe he-

"maybe i was wrong to let you live but here you are no longer at the Mother Base of Diamond Dogs!" he still growling sometimes his saliva starts drooling like a rabid dog but wait did he?

"wait what? Diamond Dogs?" he remembers from his old man about the another Mercenary Nation that they cast him out, if this man was used to be part of that organization that means "ww-wait! you got it all wrong, i'm not-"

"save it! you can't fool me!" he interrupted by squeezing Emmerich's neck "i'll make sure you are dead and this time i will show No Mercy!"

"he really hates him a lot, what on earth my father Huey Emmerich did to him and his fellow soldiers?" he though, he too hates his father but not like this but now he needs to contact somebody fast until his about to past out then he hears a somekind of electricity

"AAAaaaaacccHHH!" somebody just electrocute him, when he finally knocked out a person who appeared behind was the one and only Solid Snake holding a Stun Knife but he looks so old

"you alright Otacon?" the Old Snake ask

"yeah, took you long enough" he get ups and regain his composure

"sorry about that...maybe i was really old" massage his back then glance at unconscious man "well...that was a rude awakening, can't believe that he can still fight even this kind of condition"

"that was his second coma alright and i think it was your fault for putting this kind of situation"

"don't blame me and how should i know that it was him all along" he scratch at the back of his head, he remembers the incident back then at the OuterHeaven and this guy was actually Big Boss' double "The Phantom and also known as Venom Snake" how come this man has the exact CQC and leader skills? he thought of it his skills, his activities it was like he is facing another Clone of Big Boss or could it be-shooks his head, decide to do some research about him later when they get back to base

"come on get up we got to get back to George" he help out Otacon then he look back at the Security team are now awake "put him back at the cryo capsule then load it at the chopper" they all nodded carrying Venom Snake back at the capsule and unplug all of it then stroll it back at their V-TOL

 **2 days later**

 **Hal "Otacon" Emmerich's Mansion**

 **Onogoro, Orb Union**

Venom Snake or Gabriel slowly opened his eye, his vision is a little bit blurry but later his eye sight has finally cleared up he saw a young blonde hair woman replaced the dried up flower to new one then when he look himself at the mirror he saw his face was reconstruct back to his original face except his right eye is still blind but what surprise him the shrapnel that stuck on his right temple is gone, it was surgical remove, isn't it what the doctor from Cyprus Hospital told him if they pull out the shrapnel it will cost him brain hemorrhage but now nothing happen he feels...fine...he try to get up but something restraining him, his right wrist was strap including his legs he tried to struggle but

"oh your awake!" it seem she heard his struggling, so she rushes at him "hey, you know it's not nice to try to escape"

"w-what your-how?" he tried to process his brain because she kind remind of her, Laughing Wallaby? "who are you?"

"oh where are my manners the names Griselda Glenn daughter of George Glenn and Angela Mc Kenna Glenn" she introduced herself

"George-Glenn?" muttered then the other name he recognized "Angela Mc Kenna Glenn-Wallaby?"

"what? are you calling my mother's nickname?" his eyes widened "nickname?"

"yeah, that's what my father calls her" she walks toward him then her face comes closer to his "wow you are the same person before you go on surgery to become the double of your greatest father of all"

"ww-what?!"

"i think that's enough my dear" a old voice heard suddenly appeared, a blonde man wearing brown suit with a red tie but his not alone, two man appeared behind was Otacon and Solid Snake but Venom thinks of them as Huey and Big Boss

"what are you two doing here?" he ask then still hostile look on Otacon

"okay i think i really know that why you are so pissed at me, you know my father Heuy Emmerich right?"

"wait what?" then he remembers back then in DD Mother Base where the Mammal Pod was kept he saw a bunch of pictures of Heuy but he remembers the picture of Dr. Strangelove with her child, could it be-"wait your Hal?"

"yep it's me" laughed while scratching the back of his head "i really understand how you are feel, i hate my father too"

"sorry, i didn't know it was you...you look a lot like him" then he glared at the Old Snake "Boss? no you got both eyes, let me guess Solid Snake"

"you got that right, it's me"

"oh...well unlike Big Boss for being old person but you, you are totally an Old Snake"

"yeah right"he muttered with cough then continues "i hope your not hold some grudges, i'm just following the orders back then and i'm sure you too"

"yeah we both follow orders but i'm doing this for his cause" he looks down in shame "but i failed, the OuterHeaven we create has turn into ashes"

"enough, that was long time but the OuterHeaven your fighting for has finally achieve" he said

"what do you mean" he tilt his head up

"the world has finally freed from the Patriots and Zero is dead killed by Big Boss our Father, it's over" he explain

"is that so? wait what do you mean 'our Father'?" he ask "all i know that he is your Father i mean you are his Clone, right?"

"actually there is something what Snake wants to explain that to you" Otacon saids

"huh? what are you talking about?!"

"calm down, i'll tell you everything just relax and prepare yourself"

"i think this will be personal, come now Elisse" his daughter nods for approval "we'll be outside to the diner"

when they go outside, Snake and Otacon stays then he explain to him about Venom Snake's real father is actually Big Boss his biological father, Snake explained that how Big Boss is fighting until the end even at the times of his comatose but what broke his heart, that was his real father and he never have a chance to know him better more not as Big Boss as his father. the worst thing is that he died from FoxDie after killing Zero and he never said goodbye to him, Miller is gone, Ocelot is gone, the whole army from OuterHeaven are all gone and now his father Big Boss is gone his world is now shattered, after telling him everything Venom request them to let him visit Big Boss grave they didn't want to get him stressed so they decide to take him to visit the cemetery.

 **5 Hours Later**

 **Arlington National Cemetery**

 **Arlington, Atlantic Federation**

5 Hours after the flight, they travel from Orb Union to visit the Arlington National Cemetery with the help of this unknown person Seigel Clyne, Venom didn't know why they need to travel back to States in secret but he learned that the USA is now called Atlantic Federation. He don't know and he don't care, all he wants is to visit his father's grave. when they finally arrived at the cemetery, Venom was in wheelchair Snake strolls his brother when they get to the grave Venom finally saw his father's tomb stone

 **In a Memory of a Patriot**

 **the Legendary Warrior that lead the Soldiers to Salvation**

 **the Hero who free the World**

 **1935 - 2014**

Venom now Gabriel try to stand up from his wheelchair with the aid of Snake now David, he remembers back from the days in MSF where he talks with him everytime after the mission about why his gone AWOL and escape from the Genome Soldier Project he also ask about his mother because he seems kind of remembers her until Gabriel told her name and that is how he react of something it seems that Big Boss already who knew him and his mother but he didn't tell him...why?!...is it because he doesn't want Zero to know about him and used him against Big Boss.

"if you think that he didn't know about you but he didn't" he glance at the tombstone "he already know about you and the reason he didn't tell you, it's because he wants to protect you...ever since he learn about the murder of your mother and your step father he decide to keep the secret about him being your father" Venom Snake glared at Solid Snake about the truth and his hand now in fist try to brace something "he loved you Gabriel, he cares about you and he wants you to be safe until when the fall of MSF and being a coma for 9 years he enraged before he plots for the Zanzibar Land he wants to make sure your fine he even gave you his face to pass his Legacy to you."

Gabriel just remembers back then in the Hospital from Cyprus, the man named Ishmael was actually Big Boss and watch him look out for him. when the hospital was being attack by Zero's XOF Strike Team, he is there with him all the time and he do all he can to save him and support him for being his double to make sure to achieve the OuterHeaven but that was all thanks to Solid Snake who demolished everything but it was the plan for Big Boss, he actually getting a battle data from the Metal Gear before send it to Ocelot after that the rest is history.

"he loves you Gabriel, he always-" Gabriel suddenly interrupted "no Dave, he both love us he even love Eli"

David look down think back how Big Boss shows his love for him and Eli before he died, he also wants them to forget Zero, the Patriots, OuterHeaven, FoxHound and Big Boss, forget everything and live for a normal life until his time runs out

"Dave, Otacon told me you only have 1 and a half year because of your rapid aging" he said "so i decide to let him scan my DNA and Genetic Code to help him out creating a serum in order to live more years"

"there is no need for that and beside i live to lo-" he told him that he don't have to bother but

"please" he suddenly grabs Dave's arm while looking at Big Boss' tomb "i have nothing, my whole family are gone...the father i supposed to know is gone, your the only family i've got..."

"Gabriel, you know that i'm just a clone from your father"

"i don't care if your a clone, you are still my brother...Big Boss' blood is still in your vein, please just accept it and live longer"

he now breaks his tears until he cries, yes he is now alone his mother is gone and his father Big Boss is gone, David a.k.a. Solid Snake is the only family he had, Gabriel saw him as his brother not a clone then finally he accept so that he can live longer with him as an family not a soldier. now after giving respects to Big Boss, they talk each other about aftermath of Liquid's (Eli) insurrection plot David, Otacon, Raiden and the whole gang are going cryo sleep because the warnings from the Third Child Tretij Rebenok also known as Pyscho Mantis warns about his visions from the Future and it something will destroy the humanity, Gabriel knew him but he didn't know that his soul is still roaming around this world. David and Gabriel though about Mantis' visions maybe the dangers of humanity was the race wars Naturals against Coordinators this is far more different from his times like Vietnam War, Cold Wars and War Economy what David told him, Otacon also said that this year is Cosmic Era the Anno Domini is over, the Military in this year is different too but it's like US and Soviet war all over again but with the combination of racism. David told him that George Glenn is the very first Coordinator and the husband of Gabriel's subordinate Laughing Wallaby, he told him since George revealed himself as the Coordinator to the world, every thing has gone totally mad, Natural are the literally normal humans and Coordinators are the modified humans much like the Genome Soldiers in a civilian version, can't believe they all going bombarment about Naturals hates Coordinators because they're jealous for being good and that is the reason why this typical organization Blue Cosmos exist first they're just the environment group but now they become a group of Racist Terrorist and they're pulling some strings from O.M.N.I. Enforcers, the reason why him, Griselda and David are having a hard time to came here in America because it is now controlled by the Atlantic Federation and United Nation is no more.

Atlantic Federation is now a superstate successor of the United States of America and the main Military Power of Earth Alliance but the shadows it was Blue Cosmos pull some strings, that includes other countries like Eurasian Federation superstate for European Nations but Great Britain still has questions according to Otacon and George, the UK Prime Minister Allen Churchill is not a fan for Blue Cosmos and Atlantic Federation's motives, Republic of East Asia was the superstate for whole Asian Countries like China, North/South Korea and Japan but Philippines in not part of it because it has a huge population Coordinators and they against Earth Alliance's waging war to the Coordinator homeland the PLANTS, like Orb Union they're Neutral Nation but not weak as the other neutral nations, even the lack of resources they had a limitless numbers of Mobile Suit Weapons even that country original own by Natural Race they can pilot it without what Otacon said the OS that Natural can use...the truth is Filipinos are the first Naturals can control Coordinator's Mobile Suits without a problem and as for Mobile Armor Aircraft weapons they only have F-22 Raptors from US Aircraft and SU-37 Terminators from Russia since Earth Alliance replaced them for F-7D Spearhead...what a waste...the Atlantic Federation see them as Traitors, Patchworking Lovers and the Infected Naturals or the Real Monsters, the Philippines gives the Atlantic Federation a very bad headache and they even send their spies to infiltrate but they came back a severed limbs of Blue Cosmos members at the heart of Washington DC as the message for discrimination and spying on them, as expected for Gabriel from his homeland they will not tolerated Racism, it sucks to be the member of Blue Cosmos.

As for Coordinators they live in space, they created space colonies but main ones is located Lagrange 5 called PLANTS and their own Military Superpower organization called Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty or Z.A.F.T. for short, it was a militia made up of civilian volunteers and thus has no formal rank structure but instead of ranks they distinguished by the colors of the uniforms...well that was new for Military ranking...but they too also have notable bases here in earth like Carpentaria Base, Gibraltar Base, Lagash Base, and Mahamul Base, they have some fleet from Singapore and Malaysia to support Philippines since they let Coordinators coexist with there country but they don't even plan to conquer their county because they're already friendly relations with Filipino Naturals, some of them from PLANTS accused Filipino Naturals are using Coordinators to strengthen there Military and Economy for there own gain...why?...Griselda just mention that they have their own version of Blue Cosmos, they are the Radical Factions served by Patrick Zala, they totally look down on Naturals and the worst part is they believe that they're the dominant race of Humanity...that was bullsh+t...

Lastly Orb Union is a nation whose territory encompasses several islands to the east of New Guinea, Despite it's a small size and lack of natural resources, Orb has considerable industrial and military power. This is due to an abundant supply of geothermal energy thanks to it's numerous active volcanoes, access to advanced technology, and laws granting nondiscrimination to Coordinators, which causes several Coordinator scientist to live at Orb. In the past, it was a settlement to a large number of Japanese immigrants, there main allies was Philippines since they too are non discriminating to Coordinators so they started to have friendly relations with but some of nobles like the Seiran Family denied them.

now he knows everything about Cosmic Era, his is started think some plans for next future activities but most of it he is still worried about his home country Philippines since they are the most hated country for Atlantic Federation and the Blue Cosmos will do everything to destroy them and cleanse them from Coordinator influence...assholes...but for now he need to take a long vacation before planning the retaliation

"listen Gabriel if my cloning age is totally expired you have to accept it beside i think you and George's daughter will be get along for so long" Gabriel nods but for him he still saw her as Angela

"you know Dave, i think i know what is now my real purpose here in Cosmic Era World" he said while staring at Griselda while she is waiting for them at the car, she glanced at Gabriel and wave at him with her smile

"Dave, whatever happen or whatever i was planning...i hope your gonna support me instead against me"

"you don't have to worry if your doing this for greater good but if you lost your path and proceeding the same mistake what Big Boss did, you know what happen next" he warns him if Gabriel will repeating the mistakes that Big Boss did like creating Metal Gears to threat the world

"i'm not gonna do that, this world is already torment by those machines" he was inform about creating those Metal Gear weapons will rape the world's nukes and who knows maybe the Blue Cosmos will learn to create one and destroy all Coordinators but good thing David and Hal destroy every evidence of Metal Gears so no one will build those. Once again he glanced back at his father's grave then smiles, he will protect this world and the people he cares.

* * *

 **MGSV Phantom Pain OST Quiet's theme begins**

Written By: **Nightroad816**

Cast

 **Gabriel Esguerra / Nightroad, Venom Snake**

 **Voice by: Keifer Sutherland (Eng) / Akio Otsuka (Jap)**

 **David / Solid Snake, Old Snake**

 **Voice by: David Hayter (Eng) / Chikao Otsuka (Jap)**

 **Hal Emmerich / Otacon**

 **Voice: Christopher Randolph (Eng) / Hideyuki Tanaka (Jap)**

 **Jack / Big Boss**

 **Voice by: David Hayter (Eng) / Akio Otsuka (Jap)**

 **Shalashaska, Adam, Revolver Ocelot**

 **Voice by: Troy Baker (Eng) / Satoshi Mikamo (Jap)**

 **Angela Mc Kenna / Laughing Wallaby**

 **Voice by: Stephanie Lemelin (Eng) / Donna Burke (Jap)**

 **George Glenn**

 **Voice by: Micheal Dobson (Eng) / Hideyuki Hori (Jap)**

 **Griselda Mc Kenna Glenn**

 **Voice by: Donna Burke (Eng) / Donna Burke (Jap)**

 **Soundtrack ends**

* * *

 **well, here is my prologue for Metal Gear Solid x Gundam SEED, and i really hope you all not murdering me for breaking a lot of walls bec. this is how i end Metal Gear Era and begin in Cosmic Era...i also do like Casting thing so that i'll have you imagine how they talk, i decide that Keifer Sutherland voice is Venom Snake instead of original Snakes bec. i know they're different people and as for people think why i chose Laughing Wallaby as his love interest instead of Quiet, why? she is too much sexy to me i rather the normal sexy like how i let Wallaby and Flaming Buffalo wears The Boss' sneaking suit...i was planning for Flaming Buffalo first but her voice is like Tomboyish so i decide Wallaby and as for Quiet i decide to forget her, sorry guys.**

 **please forgive my very long absent in Fanfic i don't have a free time for making a story bec. of my Job, now my contract is over and while i'm waiting for next Job i'll continue writing but since you all waiting for my other story the first one GeassZone R1 (KillzoneXCode Geass) i still haven't continue it bec. my ideas for next chapter is messed up so i'll watch Code Geass R1 and R2 all over again so please bear with me...**

 **let me know in Reviews and PM if my story is great or not, again don't murder me for flames bec. once again this is my first time to do my fanfictions...**

 **next time: Chapter 1: False Peace**


	2. Phase 1: False Peace Iron Snake

**Here you go people the next Phase, get ready for mind blown**

 **Disclaimer: I do neither own Metal Gear nor Gundam franchise, I write for fun**

 **February 14 C.E. 70**

 **Agricultural Colony, Junius 7**

 **Langrange 5**

Something war is going on outside the Coordinator's colony, the Earth Alliance and ZAFT are in war. While EA and ZAFT are fighting outside from space, the Coordinator Civilians are in full evacuation they where try to escape the disaster but some of the ZAFT evac ships are now full and it was a waste of time to wait the other ZAFT evac Fleet, so the Private Space Fleet called "Solis Space and Aeronautics" and a group of Private Army "Maverick Security Consultant Inc." decide to volunteer to evac the other civilians until they're full. While the evacuation occurs the middle aged man that leading the Solis Fleet try to convinced his son.

"Dad what about you?!" he ask while he is helping a pregnant woman to get on board

"Don't worry, once i get to the tower and make sure that you and the whole fleet safe, i'll try to catch up with others!" he try to convince his son to stay at the fleet then he glance at the scientist "Hal, make sure keep him safe, take him far away here as much as you can and please complete the Omega Weapon Project, it's the only hope to stop all this mess!"

"Alright, don't worry the Container Zero has already at the ship and i'll complete once we get back at Orb!" the old scientist said

"good and tell Dave that i'm sorry for getting mad at him about his decisions" Hal nods, then back to his son "be strong my son, no matter what happen i will always love you...remember i am always be side, me and your mother" he touched his son's face "i love you, Klien"

"DAD NO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" he begs but his father step backs

the hatch suddenly closed, watching his father runs off to pilot a ZAFT mobile suit known as GINN. He flew off then heads to the tower to operate the colony hatch in order to evacuate his Solis Fleet, while the ship flew off Klien cries at his god father to stop but he didn't listen and continue the ship to flew far away from the battlefield until one of the crew discovered something

"Admiral, we got contacts, it's the Earth Forces Mobile Armors the "Moebius" but they armed something" one of the ship crew said, watching a group of Mobile Armors flew past them

"it seem they didn't even bother to attack us, all hands full speed we better get away while they're still busy on-" the Admiral said before Hal interrupted "WAIT! ZOOM ONE OF THOSE MOEBIUS NOW!

the Admiral nodded then tell one of his operators to examines the EA Mobile Armors that equipped something, it's not a Linear Cannon but some kind of Missile but it's huge. When Hal zooms closer to examine the missile he discover something, it has a logo it was yellow circle with some of three like retangle-wait what?! those are...Hal's eyes widened and it terrifies him

"THOSE ARE **NUCLEAR WARHEADS**! THEY'RE GONNA BOMB THE COLONY!" he shouts "dear God! GABRIEL!"

"No that means!" Admiral was worried about the other fleet that left behind to evac other civilians "QUICK! Assemble our Mobile Suit rescue squadron now!

Klien just heard it, those Mobile Armors that equip with nukes are heading to the colony and his dad was still in there so he rushes to the hangar steal one of Solis Mobile Suits then flew out, he can pilot a Mobile Suit long time when he was in age of 7 so he doesn't have a problem

"Klien! what the hell are you doing?! get back here now!" his god father respond him through comms

"I have to go, Uncle Hal! Dad is in danger!" he answers him "i'll try to destroy one of those Mobile Armors so i can-"

suddenly a light strucks he try to cover his eyes but little by little when his visions cleared the colony is started to shattered then the explosion impact him then his Mobile Suit started to fallout but he was saved by one of Solis Mobile Suit by grabbing him and flew away from the explosion, the one who pilots it was John, Raiden's son

"good i got you, kid!" then he glance at the colony but it was succumbed from explosions and it was destroyed, the cylinder rods was fall apart, the weather glass is now rip to shreds, the center of it is now into flames..."oh god no...the Junius 7, how could they!"

it was too late...Junius 7 is now destroyed, it was rip to half, the space generator is shattered, he can saw dead civilians floating at space with no life, some of them where rip apart and burned from warhead explosion. Now his worst nightmares begins, he witness the destruction of Junius 7 his father didn't make it, his only parent was killed...world was shattered, he started to break his tears then he let out his screams

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

 ** _Year 70 of the Cosmic Era:_**

 ** _Due the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, tensions between Earth and the PLANTS quickly developed into a full fledged armed conflict. No one doubted that the larger Earth Forces would be victorious but these early predictions proved to be wrong, almost 11 months passed since the war began, with no end in sight._**

( it shows the PLANT Colonies in space before shifting to shows the Earth is being at war between Earth Alliance and ZAFT )

 **Metal Gear Gundam: Operation Cosmic Era Opening starts**

( It shows the remains of destroyed Junius 7 as a robotic bird flies and BladeWolf jumps on the astoroids through the remains before it shows the Strike Gundam fly back avoid some bullets and blocks from incoming missiles which explode when striking the shield before it flies out from the smoke then suddenly the unknown Dark Blue/Black Gundam appeared behind the Strike, flies with him and fires his long barrel beam rifle in powerful violet beam, after the powerful shot he stand side by side with Strike while raising their weapons before it shows Earth behind it while the title appears in front of the Unknown and Strike. )

 **Tactical Mobile Suit Action**

 **Metal Gear Gundam**

 **Operation Cosmic Era**

 **Sure chigai isogu tabini** ( shows Iron Snake (Klien) standing at the center of OuterHeaven Logo while behind him shows different Snakes, young Big Boss (MGS3 with eye patch), Venom Snake (MGSV his normal face), Solid Snake (MGS 1st sneaking suit), Liquid Snake (MGS Foxhound coat), and Solidus Snake (MGS2 exoskeloton suit with 2 tentacles) )

 **Butsukeai chigireau** ( Kira, Kasumi and Athrun in the middle of a destroyed city )

 **Tagai no hane no itami** ( Murrue and Natarle on the bridge of the Archangel )

 **Kanjiteiru** ( Rau Le Creuset, Mu La Flaga and unknown ZAFT officer wearing black color uniform with hood and skull like mask )

 **Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita** ( Yzak with the Duel Gundam behind before switches to Dearka with the Buster Gundam )

 **Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara** ( Nicol with the Blitz Gundam behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis Gundam transforming from Mobile Armor into Mobile Suit )

 **Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien** ( naked Kira and Lacus at front of Strike Gundam, Athrun and Cagalli pointing each other with their pistols while the background the Aegis on fire )

 **Machi kogareru** ( the crew of the Archangel and Kasumi winks at the views before it shows glimpse of the Duel, Buster, Blitz and Aegis before two Unknown Gundams, the Dark Blue/Black one with Long Barrel Beam Rifle and the Crimson Red/Violet one with Beam Spear )

 **Hayasugiru toki no matataki ni sarasarete** ( Mu's Moebius Zero deploys his gunbarrels and Kasumi's Unknown Crimson Red/Violet Gundam transforms into Mobile Armor mode engage two GINNS the one is Miguel's custom and a regular, Kasumi's Gundam clashed with Miguel's GINN while Mu's gunbarrel destroys the other one )

 **Hitori de wa todokanai** ( Kira with the whole crew of Archangel with his twin sister Kasumi standing beside with Iron Snake )

 **Negainante** ( while Flay saw the remains of destroyed colony she closed her eyes with tears then switches to Cagalli standing at the battlefield ready to fight )

 **Kiesou na kotoba ja** ( cheerful Lacus showing her robot ball Haro switches to Kira in tears with naked Flay floating and Kasumi try to reach out Iron Snake while point his SIG 559 assault rifle at somebody )

 **Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o** ( Snake's and Kasumi's Unknown Gundams are engaging Duel, Blitz, Buster and Aegis then shift to CGUE fires at Strike while ready his beam saber )

 **Dare kara mamoreba ii** ( Mu's Moebius Zero fly through space with Archangel )

 **Kimi ga itsu ka, hoshi gatta omoi ga** ( the mobile suit hatch of Archangel opens, showing the Strike Gundam with 2 Unknown Gundams before it shows Kira and Kasumi Yamato in normal pilot suits look each other at the cockpit screen with Kasumi smiling at her younger twin brother then she glanced at the other screen it shows Iron Snake in his Armored Pilot Suit (my story pic) even his helmet never shows his face but he gave them a thumbs up )

 **Soko ni aru nara** ( The Strike with Aile and 2 Unknowns launches from Archangel then it freezes to show it along with along with the Moebius Zero )

* * *

 **11 Months after the Bloody Valentine, January 25, 71 C.E.**

 **Heliopolis Colony, Orb Union**

Heliopolis a peaceful colony from Orb Union, a colony where Naturals and Coordinators coexist but under those peaceful times it has chaos underneath it.

"the refugee camp in South Africa has been suffering from a chronic lack of food and aid items putting the lives 1.2 million people at risk" male news anchor explained the situation in Africa

"We'll now bring you images from the Kaoshiang front, according to information just received the ZAFT Forces have approached to within six kilometers of Kaoshiang" the female news anchor now reports

A young boy with brown hair and violet eyes working on a computer with some papers around him before a robot land on his computer while hearing the news about the incident from Africa and Kaoshiang

"Birdy!" the robot chirped, this robotic pet bird was made by his old friend

"Kira!" a voice shouted

Kira turns to see his friends Tolle and Mirallia

 **Kira Yamato ( Matt Hill (Eng), Souichirou Hoshi (Jap) )**

 **a pacifist boy with greater dreams**

 **Genetic: 1st Generation Coordinator**

"So this is where you're hanging out? Professor Kato been trying to get hold of you." said Tolle

"What again?" he asked

"He asked us to bring you to him right away." Mirallia said "well, are you assisting

"Too much, I still haven't even finished going through the stuff he dumped on me yesterday." Kira replied while putting the lap top on the table on the table

"What about your sister?" she asked

"Well she is busy for their **Voiture Lumiere Project** , so i'll not bother her for now." he said "she is so looking forward to work for Solis after her graduation."

"Wow...that company is a gold mine, they developed anything like Advance Space Craft, Super Sonic Aircrafts and they even build and upgrade Mobile Suits for the Philippines" Tolle explain but then he sighed "but i don't think by making this semester"

He is a hardcore fan of Solis Space and Aeronautics since they have advanced Technology, the Earth Alliance and ZAFT try to convince them to militarized their weapons but the Director Hal Emmerich denied them rather helping out Philippines instead. They may have their main branch in Orb but they have questions, they still can't trust them except the Orb's Lion " **Uzumi Nara Athha** " his a good man but sometimes he needs to find a way to protect their nation one way or another.

"Don't worry Tolle you will be working there after you graduate." she comforts her boyfriend

"I hope so" then he goes to Kira and look at his lap top. "some developed on the news?"

"Yeah Taiwan apparently." Kira saids

"Now for other news, the Filipinos across the world are still screaming for Justice after the death of the Leader of Coordinator Rights, Chairman Gabriel Esguerra. **President Roberto Duterte** announced his Press Conference to explained defensive measures against the Earth Alliance movements and actions if ZAFT try to invade Philippines" the female anchor switch something and it shows the screen where the 25th President of the Philippines appeared at the **Plenary Hall of the Batasang Pambansa Complex** , it also shows outside of the complex it has two Mobile Suits guarding on it, they're **PTMDF-X014 GelGOOGS** , they are based on ZAFT's GINNs but bulkier and more durable, they're the Philippine Mobile Suits that can withstand EA Mobile Armors and ZAFT Mobile Suits and it was manufacture by **Solis / Pinoy Front Lines Industries.** Outside the gate a lot of people are some angry protesters ever since the incident of Junius 7 disasters and the death of Gabriel Esguerra, they are screaming for justice they beg to President Duterte for blood, for them Gabriel is their Hero, he brought Naturals and Coordinators to co-exist so they want to voice out to their government for revenge not for Gabriel, for the civilians in Junius 7...Now the President is standing at the center then

"My fellow Filipinos, Naturals and Coordinators. Once again since we have already on the crisis 11 months ago and we finally rise up from this disaster thanks from our Mayon Volcano Ore but once again we are not going to war...i know a lot of you wants Justice for the death of my dear friend Gabriel and i will promise you for justice but if they try to attack our glorious country they are not gonna leave Philippines...ALIVE...ZAFT or Earth Alliance!"

All the crowd are giving applause, yep, that includes ZAFT because of deploying N-Jammers at the atmosphere, they maybe friendly relations with the PLANT but they don't agree for being controlled over by ZAFT Military. Thanks for the Mayon Volcano limitless Ore they still don't have a problem for resources.

"And as for Atlantic Federation, i demand surrender the Blue Cosmos members behind that curtain as well, we've receive from the central intelligence that most of your officers are being loyal to them and they're the culprits by bombing Junius 7 not only killing Coordinators that include killing our Filipino leader of Coordinator Rights, Gabriel Esguerra...If you don't comply our negotiations then we don't have something to talk about, we will use force to drag those Racist members out from your country and i don't care about your threat by bombing us with your Nukes because they're useless to us now, you want to know why? Because of your STUPIDITY, ZAFT deploy the Neutron Jammers across the atmosphere and i don't even blame them! Let me guess, without Blue Cosmos you all nothing but Spineless and Greedy Pricks who all crying your mother for failing your grades and then what they blame?...Coordinators...heh, mga Sirang Ulo(Those Broken Heads)...

all the government cabinet are snickering and laughed as hell how they really insult Atlantic Federation but his smile turn into solemn

"Unlike my Great Grandfather the 16th President of the President **Rodrigo Duterte** , i have no problem with United States, I like Americans and their new government too, they're supposed to be noble and respect but now...They already stoop so low, ever since the fall of United Nation they turned their glorious country into Blue Cosmos Paradise, purged every Coordinators what they find until none of them left...Preservation of Blue and Pure World my ASS, mga Putang Ina Mo! (son of a whore) and this time, this is no longer a Joke what it used to be when my Great Grandfather insulted the 44th President of the United States **Barack Obama** and yes, i'm saying this at your face Director **Murata Azrael**.

everyone in that room are already tense, that name make them sick and they really hate them...then he decide to change the subject, this time it's about ZAFT

"tama na muna yan (enough for that), as for ZAFT i'll go talk to Chairman **Seigel Clyne** and i mean only Chairman Clyne not other Supreme Council especially **Patrick Zala** , i have enough problems from Coordinator Supremacy...I will talk about their movements because we are still wary from those attacks in Taiwan and i want to make sure that they will not try anything stupid like invading Singapore, Malaysia and our waters West Philippine Sea. We will fortify our base military defence in Scarborough Shoal and Spratly Island to make sure nothing will attack us"

Then next he come up for something and he wants to bring up the Solis and Orb's democracy

"For the CEO of Solis Director **Hal Emmerich** , i want to give my thanks for helping out our Mobile Suit manufacture without payment, it is too much for us...pero Salamat Kaibangan (but Thank you my Friend)...as for Orb Union, i'm gonna inform our Ambassador in Embassy to reinforced our military outpost so that nothing not even the Earth Forces gonna cross at the shore, i hope you don't mind Representative Uzumi Athha

Kira and his friends heard it all, it seem the Philippines are gonna help them after all, they are also Filipinos immigrants aswell.

"damn, it seem the Filipinos are getting aggressive this days" he said it, Tolle is really getting anxious about the Philippines Military movements

"yeah, ever since the death of Gabriel Esguerra, Filipinos across the world are starting to hunt Blue Cosmos like a pigs" she said "they're really want to bring justice for him"

"but that doesn't mean killing them without the law is right?"

"what do you mean Tolle?" she ask

"Flay's father was a Vice Minister in Atlantic Federation and a supporter of Blue Cosmos" he answer "you know if they kill some of EA's officers that means they declaring war to them"

"but Orb will get involved as well, they already send their Philippine Navy to protect the Orb waters" Kira's worried

"i hope not, Kira" then Mir saw somebody "wait, is that him?"

she point out the boy sitting at the cottage table with his laptop

"hey, isn't that the transfer student from Kasumi's class, what his name again, Klien Nightroad?"

"yeah, but what is he doing there all by himself?" Kira asked

"who knows" Tolle shrugged "he is just new here, so maybe he needs to get along with the new scenery"

"come on guys, let's greet him!" Tolle's girlfriend suggest

Kira, Tolle and Mirallia decide to meet this new student got just transferred 3 days ago.

The 18 year old boy was busy at his laptop, his black hair was somewhat long parted with his bangs brushed down, violet eyes and his outfit was consisting of a dark blue shirt, a black waistcoat, black slock pants and black leather shoes ( a/n: Leon Kennedy's 2nd outfit from Resident Evil 6, without wearing pistol holding belt and fingerless gloves )

 **Klien Nightroad ( Taron Egerton (Eng), Isshin Chiba (Jap) )**

 **unknown student from Orb**

 **Genetic: Natural**

"so the G-Weapons are almost finished" the boy analyzed somekind of classified documents at his laptop and the other screen shows a certain 40 year old scientist that everybody knows, the CEO of SOLIS, **Hal Emmerich**

"yeah, that was the info from the White Hall, Colonel Campbell Sasaki told me to inform you before the OMNI Enforcers arrived and to make sure your ready" he explained

"and my gear?" he ask

"i'll send BladeWolf before you get to the Morgenroete Facility and don't worry, his equipped with Stealth Camouflage"

"thanks Uncle Hal, that means a lot" before his about to shut his laptop " **Klien** wait"

"hmm? anything else Uncle?"

"one more thing, the Ultima Weapon is ready" the scientist adjust his glasses "if things got out of control, do what you have to do even means destroying those G-Weapons but Klien please, use it wisely"

"don't worry Uncle Hal" he answered with a sad smile

"Klien, i know you want to bring justice for your father and i am too but" he closed his eyes "not now, we need to confirm about those G-Weapons so the Pentagon, the WhiteHall and the Mi6 will make their move against the Atlantic Federation"

"Uncle Hal, you don't have to worry, i was trained by Uncle Dave for this" he said "but i have to stop them no matter what, please trust me on this"

"alright i trust you" then he smiles "oh by the way, call me **Otacon** for now"

"really, using your codename from Shadow Moses" he snickering

"why not? this will be the history in Cosmic Era"

"yeah yeah, Roger that" then he checks his watch, it is already 2 o clock "well i have to get my work done before proceeding"

"alright, i'll contact you through codec so that you have no problem to communicate me, my frequency is **141.12** "

"got it...call you later" he answer, after his Uncle "Otacon" logs out his instincts kicks in it's like somebody wants to strangled him. He felt a hand is about to touch him so then he grab the hand, grabs the elbow and he throws down then slammed to the ground

"AAUGHHH!"

"TOLLE!" Kira shouts then rushes at his friend

"I TOLD YOU DON'T DO THAT!" she scold her boyfriend

after he knew who is to be one of his school mates, he decide to act...as shy and casual student.

"OH MY GOD!" he get Tolle up "Oh God! i don't mean to, mate! i don't mean that at all!"

"hey no sweat...oww" Tolle rubs his back "yo dude are you doing Judo or something?!"

"sorry i was trained for self defense" he timidly bows

"but isn't that somekind of Military Martial Arts?" Tolle ask "who taught you by the way?"

"my Uncle"

"Tolle! are you alright?!" Kira just arrived

"i told you Tolle, don't try to snuck up behind him because the last time i heard, one of our Seniors was being confined to the hospital for back injuries!" once again Tolle's girlfriend scold him with a relief "good thing your back is still attached"

"sorry...i messed up even this is my first transfer here in colony" hang his head with embarrassment, although it was just an act

"oh my, what is going on here?" a female voice just heard, it appears a beautiful girl who resemble like Kira, she wears a off shoulders red sweater, black jeans and sneakers , her waist length hair appeared to be dark brown color in high pony tail and her eyes are crimson red but her body has great figure like a super model.

( a/n: ok i don't know guys bec. i'm bad of define the whole character appearance but her appearance was actually Kasumi from DOA series )

 **Kasumi Yamato ( Lauren Landa (Eng), Houko Kuwashima (Jap) )**

 **Kira's older twin, Student Council President**

 **Genetic: 1st Generation Coordinator**

"oh hey Nee-san, it's just Tolle try to prank the transfer student"

"all because of the rumour about how he take down our senior and brought one of them at the hospital, sorry about that Kasumi" Mirallia explain

"oh dear, that was a troublesome" she then glanced at Klien's laptop "hmm? is that the project were working on and you already started it?"

"ummm yeah, it's better to finish this project early so that we don't have a problem" he said

"but still you need to inform me, you are new here and it is my job to take care new students too" she insist making her face closer to his

"i...ah...ummmm, i don't want to bother you and...i know your...b-busy" he said while blushing, now that wasn't even part of his act

while Klien and Kasumi are discussing about the project, Tolle saw Klien something suspicious how he talk Kasumi

"Kira, is it me or is he really hitting your sister" Tolle whisper his friend

"oh come on Tolle, that's not what he looks like!"

"but the way he communicates her it seems he try to-" he said but suddenly his girlfriend smack his head

"Tolle, don't be so rude! it doesn't matter if his hitting on Kasumi, Klien is way better than that douchebag Yuren Seiran!" she scowled

"i heard she rejects him badly and i thought that the Seirans hates the Coordinators" Tolle stated

"maybe Yuna's brother has some taste after, he even didn't care that she is a Coordinator" Mirallia said

"i hope my sister choose the right man, i don't want to see her hurt" Kira worried

"don't worry about it Kira, i'm sure she will pick the right one for her" she stated

"speaking of crush, how is Athrun by the way?" Kira thought, his childhood friend has a crush on his twin sister before they moved. He also remembers that Athrun gave her a banquet too.

while Kira, Tolle and Mirallia watch Klien and Kasumi work each other Mirallia's phone ring then inform them

"ummm guys i think we need to go, Professor Kato is waiting" she informs her friends

"oh yeah i forgot, come on Kira we got to go"

"alright Tolle, give me a sec" then he goes to his twin sister "Nee-san, we are heading to the Morgenroete Facility. Professor Kato is waiting"

"okay little bro but is it okay for you to tag along with Klien?" his sister ask

"wait what? is that even okay?" he asked

"hey, no sweat you're knew around here right, come with us so we can take you a tour in the facility" Tolle said then to his friend "Kira what do you think?"

"i agree, that was good idea. Klien come with us, we can show you more at the facility" Kira invite him then extend his hand "well, what do you say?"

"alright, why not?" he accept then reach Kira's hand as friendship beside he need to get to the Morgenroete Facility and also...Bladewolf is waiting. "let's go"

* * *

 **ZAFT Forces Nazca-Class Destroyer, Vesailus**

Captain Ades of the Vesailus was on the edge, he always knew this was a bad idea as the small ships carrying the commando team headed towards Heliopolis. The fleet of 3 Laurasia-Class Frigates and 4 Nazca-Class Destroyers sat behind at asteroid hiding from sight. Despite his advice to wait a word from the Supreme Council on what to do, his two Commanding Officers though the other one is not to be called called patient but the other one is in silent treatment.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades" said the ZAFT Mask Officer Rau Le Creuset, as he floated by him

 **Rau Le Creuset ( Mark Oliver (Eng), Toshihiko Seki (Jap) )**

 **the masked man with a Hidden Agenda**

 **Genetic: Coordinator (Unknown)**

"Well i don't see any harm on waiting for a word from the Council" before he could finish, Rau cut him off

"It will be far too late" the masked commander replied as he shows a photograph of a 6 strange Mobile Suits. Whatever Ades had discussion with, he always felt a chill go up to his spine as the masked man continues "Should we fail to act now, a later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance" he said as he took his seat next to Ades "The Earth Forces' new Mobile Weapons, we must secure them before they can move" the he glanced his fellow Masked Officer in Black Uniform with hood standing at the center of the bridge staring at the monitor that viewed Heliopolis Colony "is there a problem, **Silver**?"

 **(a/n: oh yeah his appearance is like Reaper from Overwatch but in ZAFT Uniform )**

"no problem from here, and our boys are almost at the colony with nothing happen" said in dark cold voice, Ades and his crew are really scared at him, if Earth Forces has their own Ripper, Edward Harrelson but ZAFT has their own Grim Reaper or the Real Death

 **Silver Snake ( Liam O' Brien (Eng), Masanori Shinohara (Jap) )**

 **a man living a Dark Legacy**

 **Genetic: Unknown**

Nobody knows who he is, but only who knows him and his identity is Rau Le Creuset. They heard some stories about the whole battalion of Earth Forces' Mobile Armors Moebius Zeroes has being wipe out by him without damaged his own Mobile Suit, he even brought terror in 3rd Fleet Elite Corps as well at the Battle of Endymion Crater. He suddenly tilt his head sense something.

"hmmm? Silver?" Rau's worried

"it's nothing, it is all according to plan" once again talking in dark cold voice and smirk under his mask, Ades was so having some nightmares when he gets to sleep.

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

 **Ship Docking Bay**

a ships of Earth Alliance the Nelson-Class and Drake-Class are secretly commence docking with the aid of Orb Military, their support are also docking aswell and it shows the Mobile Armor pilots lead by Mu La Flaga the Hawk of Endymion

"This ship has safely completed in it's final mission. Thanks for the escort Lieutenant La Flaga" the captain greets

 **Mu La Flaga ( Trevor Devall (Eng), Takehito Koyasu (Jap) )**

 **E.A.'s Ace, Hawk of Endymion**

 **Genetic: Natural**

"Don't mention it sir, just glad we arrived without incident" the Hawk complies then decide to ask "Any ZAFT activity within the vicinity?"

"We traced two vessels, but don't worry. ZAFT knows they can't do a thing once we're docked" the captain replies

"Because it's a Neutral Nation, right? what a joke" Mu said, the captain laughs

"But thanks to that, we've been able to proceed with our plans up to this point" the captain stated "Orb is a nation of Earth, after all"

"but i was worried about the Philippines. If they learn about this they will going on ape shit and throw everything they got against us" Mu explain about the situation from the Philippines "can't blame them though"

"i hope the Filipinos will understand about what happen in Junius 7 and the death of Gabriel was not part of our doing. Not all of us are completely supportive to those damn racist Blue Cosmos"

"excuse us, captain" one of the Mobile Armor pilots salutes him then left, Mu saw a familiar Mobile Armor, it was the same model of Moebius Zero but it has wings with 4 Gunbarrels on each sides, 2 Linear Cannons and 2 Vulcan Cannons

wait, isn't that Moebius X?" his eyes widened, he remembers that Mobile Armor and the one who pilot it "Captain, is he?!"

"yes, you figure it out, it was Colonel Zeruel" he complies with grunt

"why is he here, isn't he supposed to be on Trail?!" he angry ask

"well you see, the Court Martial is already denied and worst he was here to supervised the G-Weapon Project" he replied "He was here under orders from the High Command Sutherland... Lieutenant La Flaga i know how you feel about what happened at the Endymion Crater but please restrain your hostility"

"t-then, the Court Martial is useless is it?" the captain silently nod, he clench his fist can't believe the one who let him and his whole unit are being slaughtered by Rau Le Creuset and the mysterious Grim Reaper of ZAFT Silver Snake. He shook his head and clear his mind for a while "alright but this time my team will follow my orders than him so no one will die"

"don't worry Lieutenant you and team are only here to defend this colony and nothing else"

"that's better and i hope this Green Hornets can keep up" he was relieved that him and his team will not work with that Lunatic but the question is why a Filipino joins the Atlantic Federation and why the High Command are still supporting him, something smell fishy

* * *

 **Heliopolis docking bay**

 **Sector S Factory**

 **V.I.P. Office**

 **Zieghart Salvador** code name **Zeruel** , high rank Colonel wearing a Black E.A. Officer Uniform, the only Filipino who joins the Atlantic Federation. the OMNI Enforcers recruits him for being the best child soldier in Basilan, then they send him start some super soldier project of modified Naturals or Extended for short, the reason he joins the Earth Alliance because he believe the so called Survival of the Fittest, he saw Philippines is the weak country that didn't do nothing not even declaring war with the different countries and for him fighting ZAFT is the most challenging of his life. He is not racist or prejudice against Coordinators, he only loves fighting them and joining Earth Forces is great, he is also one of Blue Cosmos' Wild Card and part of the 81st Independent Mobile Battalion also known as **Phantom Pain**.

Right now, he is doing some data collecting for the G-Weapons Project and decide to call his leader, Murata Azrael

"Director Azrael, i finally copy the data and blueprints for the G-Weapons"

"Good, that's what i only need" the founder of the Blue Cosmos replies

"but Director, what about the Archangel and the 6 Mobile Suits?" he ask

"that doesn't matter for now but you can supervised those for few more days and you can leave that pathetic colony and comeback to Earth if you want" he waved his hand

"you know we need an OS to control those Mobile Suits properly" he stated

"then do what you have to do but comeback to Earth after that, you are valuable for our cause"

"very well then Sir"

"soon this weapons will dominate ZAFT and the Philippines will put there own place, For the Preservation of Blue and Pure World" he praised, then logs out

"pft...fool, what a bunch of pathetic racist fanatics who believe that Naturals are the real humanity" he snickering, then took the USB "this world need to be reform, and i don't care who i working with...ZAFT, Earth Forces or Orb as long this whole universe will bow down for my will and revised my own Rule of Iron Fist, Strong shall live and Weak shall die... **Survival of the Fittest** "

 **Zieghart Salvador ( Blake Crawford (Eng), Masashi Ebara (Jap))**

 **codename: Zeruel**

 **a warrior who holds the Rule of Iron Fist**

 **Genetic: Modified Natural**

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

 **Street**

Klien, Kasumi, Kira, Tolle, and Mirallia noticed to three girls are having a conversation before the girls notice of them.

"Hey Kasumi, Mirallia i bet you girls know" one of the girls gushed

"know what?" Mirallia ask totally puzzled the other girl's question

"yeah, what about it?" Kasumi is also puzzled

"come on girls"

the other girl gestured towards the red haired girl that was standing next to her and said "Flay here got a letter from Sai Argyle and now she is claiming that there is nothing going on" the girl explained. Kira seemed to pay much attention after that last statement

looking at Kira, Kasumi has a thought that her younger twin has a crush on the red hair girl then she noticed Klien how he stared at Flay in...Hostile, why?

"Klien, is there something wrong?" she decide to ask him if he don't mind

"huh? oh, nothing is just-"

a cough catches their attention where they turn to see a black haired woman with two men behind her was right behind Kira

"if your not getting in, mind if i do?" the woman asked

"oh sorry please" Tolle said as he and Kira stood out but Klien still won't, again he glared at them with Hostility

"is there a problem?" she ask in irritated voice, while her fellow men are about to grab their pistols inside the suits. Kira and his friends are getting agitated, Kasumi as well was really worried what the heck is his problem now?

"no...sorry my bad" he shrugged and decide to stood out their way, then they continued to entered the self-guided car and left

"yo Klien, you're really spaced out or what?" Tolle ask

"come on Tolle, he still haven't get used here" Kira reassured

"sorry guys maybe i'm not really get used here in the colony" he timidly said

"Oh don't blame him, that woman was being rude to him!" Flay scowled

" _Who told you to defend me? I don't need your pity, Daddy's Girl_ " he thought, but he need to keep his cool for now "no

it is my fault for spacing out"

"Come on girls let's go to Ralsvy first before we go shopping." the Red Hair saids

"they may still have those parfait rolls they're making for limited" one of the girls are so exited

"Mirallia, Kasumi, see you back at my house!" Flay said then winks at Kira and Klien, Kira was blushed but Klien just scowled with a huff and enters the self guided car then left

after they left, Tolle bring up a certain topic "how about Sai, he wrote to her"

"huh?" Kira response

"to Flay no less, what a total shock and surprise, You have some competition Kira Yamato! Good luck!" Tolle said as he walks by with his girlfriend

"awww! my baby twin has a crush on her!" she giggled and hugs her twin

"but really I'm not!" Kira tried to say to his older twin, as they proceed to the other self guided car then left. A Mirage Silhouette a some kind a form of a wolf just move and follows them.

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

 **Morgenreote Hangar Site**

 **Sector S, 37th Factory District**

Zeruel checking some last adjustments from the G-Weapon Units, he has now everything before he plans to leave the colony for Earth but before that he got some eyes for somebody. He saw a 25 year old woman wearing a orange construction outfit that ordering her workers from the trailer trucks, she has a great body and some load of tits too.

"I see your in charge here, now" he said while approaching her

"oh sorry" she salutes him "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius reporting sir Colonel Zeruel"

"at ease Lieutenant" he salutes as well "so, is everything ready?"

"everything are ready sir, although our only problem left was the OS without it they can't pilot those weapons properly" she answers

"i see what trouble some, and the Archangel?"

"it's operational too. The captain and the crew are on standby now" she said

"alright that will be all" he ordered then he walks closer to her "you look tired, how about to take a break for a while"

"uummm no i'm fine, i can-ugh!" she suddenly felt something at her waist...wait... is he going to his ass?

"oh don't strained yourself why not you and i have some free-time" cocky response, while hand slowly reach to her reach to her butt

"please sir" she shrugs off her his hand "don't make me report you for sexual harassment"

"ehehehe...oops, my hand slip" he keeps on laughing like a maniac

RING!

"excuse me" he decide to answer the call "yes?-"what?!"-"already now?"-"alright i'm heading out" then he hang up and back at Murrue "well, i'll be going now. Oh yeah, get to the Archangel fast after this, okay?"

"y-yes sir" she answered and salutes, he respond to salute aswell then he left...he seems to be hurry

"god i really hate that guy!" one of her subordinates retorts "what in the right mind are the High Command thinking by recruiting that lunatic?"

"i have no idea Hamana" she said, they really hate him not only he is annoying but he is a huge pervert. They also heard stories that he molesting every young female recruits and rapes ZAFT female prisoners too, how come nobody is complaining about that others tried but they end up backing out some other reasons. How powerful is this man was and how he has a complete authority in Earth Forces Military? She shooks her head and decide to continue her work

"come on, let's finished loading those weapons and head to the Archangel" she orders then they heads to the Hangar.

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

 **Morgenreote Building Facility**

The group has finally arrived at Kato's office

"ah Kira, you finally made it" a blonde hair boy wearing sunglasses greets them and noticed the newcomer "aren't you the transfer student from Earth? Sai Argyle" he extend his hand

"Klien Nightroad pleasure meet you" he accept his hand as a friendship before back to there business

"So what is it that i have to do?" Kira asked

"he gave me this for you, said there's some extra stuff on it." Sai handed him a data driver, then continues "So what's on it? I suppose it has something to do with the work of Morgenreote."

"Technically not" Kira spoke up "It's too improve the frame module, it's just a simple progress analysis."

"me too, i've analysed it aswell. Nothing special" she said

the suddenly Tolle got Kira in headlock "ask him about the letter?"

"what letter?" he asked, while Tolle and Kira are fooling around. Klien decide to scan the room looking at Kasumi and Mirallia helping out the other boy named Kuzzey Buskirk and he noticed a blonde girl sitting at the couch like she is a nobody but...she looks familiar...suddenly hears something and only him, he is just noticed a tail crawling out the door so he decide to take some action

GGRWWWWLLLLLLLL!

Kira and his friends heard the growling sounds then they look at Klien feeling not good

"uumm Klien, you okay dude?" Tolle ask

"ooooohhhh...ugh guys, is there a bathroom here, if you don't mind, mate?" he grab his stomach like he is having an explosive diarrhea

"take the hallway, when you get to the corner take right" Sai instructs him

"Klien, you want me to go with you?" Kasumi worried but in close up face

"what? n-no, i'm fine i can manage" he blushed until his stomach growls again "oogghhh!"

"don't worry take some pills after you take a dump" Kira gives him some pills for his diarrhea

"t-thanks Kira, i'm heading out now" he said then rushed outside the room, after he goes outside he took out something from his pocket...it was a recorder and it plays a growling noise then he remembers a certain person of who is having a bad stomach ache "Thanks Uncle **Johnny** "

after that his walking through the hallway, slowly taking peek for a spare room and scanning the area

"alright Wolf, this room is clear" he gesture then a Mirage Silhouette revealed to be a mechanical wolf, **K-9000 "Bladewolf"** deactivate his Stealth Camouflage then opened his Augmented Reality Mode Visor

 **K-9000 BladeWolf (Micheal Beattie (Eng), Yoshimasa Hosoya (Jap) )**

 **an highly advanced intellect Weapon**

 **type: Weapon Gear**

"I've scan the whole area, most the staff at the Hangar Site are Earth Alliance in disguise" Wolf said

"i see, Wolf do you have my equipment?" he asked

"yes, everything is here" answered then he grabs the duffel bag that carry on his back and placed it at the table

"thanks Wolf" he said, checking on his stuff he zipped open the bag and saw a various of equipment like he can find. Then he took out the iconic **Idroid** now in somekind of Smartphone, Otacon saw some old equipment from his father Huey Emmerich and he found an interest gadget the "Idroid" so he decide upgraded into a Smartphone version very easy to carry and scan some information without a problem. Then he got his eyes on his Weapons, a tranquillizer gun a update **Ruger Mk X(10)** pistol but this time everytime he fires he can no longer to bolt the chamber like the old ones, another pistol but it's lethal one the **Springfield Armory TRP Operator** equipped Suppressor, Laser Sight on the rail, G-10 grips and Chip McCormick Magazine with AP Rounds, and next generation and a new issued Assault Rifle for Philippine Army **SIG-Sauer SIG559 HOLO** equipped with EOTech Holosight, Tango Vertical Grip, rail-mounted Taclight on the left, Laser Aiming Module on the right rail, Vertical Charging Handle and STANAG Mag Extended with AP Rounds, unlike the predecessor this assault rifle was in fully-automatic. Lastly a different kind of Grenades, **the Smoke, Flashbang** and **EMP** but the most interesting grenade here is **Smart Grenade** one of Otacon's best creations if you activate and throw it will Homing to the enemies then explodes.

Then the final tech, is a some sort of a Armored Suit and decide to wear it.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Now wearing his Armored Suit it's appearance was the whole inner suit was actually the Octo-Camo Suit, the outer ones are Armor Plating, it also has Shoulder Armor Pads each of his shoulders but it has two different famous insignias on it. The right was the Bird Like head with the named of **Phantom Unit** on it and at the left was the huge diamond with the dog image at the center on it was infamous **Diamond Dogs** his left arm was equipped with his Idroid, next at his chest he wears some Armored Vest strapped with different equipment like rifle mags and pistol mags and his Tranq Gun at his chest. His legs was strapped with somekind of exoskeleton, and his back was equipped with boosters on it, his army belt was strap with pistol holder at his right waist and a Combat (Bowie) Knife at his back waist and now and lastly was his unique folding helmet, it was easy to use to equip or de-equip himself with a helmet without a problem but when he activate his helmet it shows with different designs it was pointy like a jet fighter pilot helmet but his visor has a shark teeth design.

 **(a/n: the way he activate his helmet was like Isaac Clarke's RIG Armor from Dead Space series )**

Now everything are good and ready then now he can inform his superiors with his Nano Communications "The Codec"

RING! RING!

The Codec was activate and it shows an image at the higher right for web cam image and their frequency at the side of the image frame and it shows a very familiar frenquency and a person, it shows a middle aged woman with a beret with the infamous **FOXHOUND** logo on it

"This is Snake. Colonel, can you hear me?" he contacted

 **Meryl Campbell Sasaki ( Debi Mae West (Eng), Kyoko Terase (Jap) )**

 **a daughter of a Legendary Colonel**

 **Genetic: Natural**

"Load and Clear." she answered "What's the situation, Snake?"

"according to Wolf, they're lot of Earth Forces soldiers at the Hangar Site but if i take the elevator here at the end of hallway. I can get to the Hangar with no problem" Snake explained

"just as i expected. Then you'll have to take the elevator in easiest way" she said

"I rather to take a long instead" he scoffed

"Snake, I know you still holding a huge grudges against the Earth Alliance but not all those soldiers are fully supported to the Blue Cosmos" she reasoned him

"they already sealed their fate, Colonel"

"yes they are but they're only doing to protect Earth not for the Blue Cosmos and the ones that attack the Junius 7 are actually the Blue Cosmos Fanatics not soldiers" she explained

"are we done?" in awkward silence then ready his Tranq Gun "don't worry i'll just knock them out but if things got out in hand i'll defend myself"

"alright fine. If you need to, contact me by Codec" she said "the frequency is **140.85** "

"heeh, the old man's frequency?"

"I have to, since now I'm the Colonel now" she stated remembers the good times with her father after their wedding with Johnny "enough of that for now. Snake we need to know more about the G-Weapons Project before we can make the move against the Atlantic Federation and also we need the more proof if the Blue Cosmos are collaborating with the Atlantic Federation and one of Orb Royal Families the Seirans are on with this project"

"sure thing, can't wait to revealed it to the world" he smirked under his helmet

"I'm sure of that Snake. I hope you've learn your training from your Uncle, Solid-i mean David"

"don't worry Colonel, I learned everything from him especially he taught me his advanced Close Quarters Combat (CQC)" he said

"Snake, we're out of time." Wolf interrupted "I hacked their radio frequency it seem they're ready to transport the G-Weapon Units at the Hangar Bay"

"alright Wolf give me a sec" he said then back to Colonel "i'll be gone for while, i'm heading to the Hangar now"

"got it, Commence Operation now"

Snake ordered Bladewolf to move on ahead, ready his Assault Rifle then slowly take off his Combat Knife at his unsheath, placing the rifle grip then heads outside at the room in CQC Basic Form...From here and now, he is no longer the timid, shy student "Klien Nightroad", as the soldier "Iron Snake"

"Commencing Virtuous Mission...Now"

 **Klien "Nightroad" Esguerra ( Craig Fairbrass (Eng), Isshin Chiba (Jap) )**

 **Codename: Iron Snake**

 **the Soldier who is born from the Legend**

 **Genetic: Unknown**

now while he proceeding to his mission, outside the colony at the Vesailus

* * *

 **Vesailus Bridge**

Rau checks on his watch waiting for the time to move but when he glanced Silver nods at him gesture for saying "it's time", Rau orders captain Ades

"It's time" he told to Ades

"Weigh the Anchor!" Ades ordered "Vesailus launch!"

In an instant the Vesailus, Gamow, Gillian, Altair, Varco, Talon, and Fortson moved towards the Heliopolis Colony

* * *

 **Heliopolis Colony**

 **Sector S, 37th Factory District**

 **Morgenreote Hangar Bay**

Snake and Wolf has finally reach to the Hangar Bay without the intruder alarm, by knocking every guard in that area with his Tranq pistol, it seem his training with his Uncle giving him an edge. Now they're finally arrived at the maintenance area, taking the stairs up to catwalk, they saw a strange White Ship

"that ship is different" he took a glanced on the White Ship

"according to data, this ship is one of Earth Forces' G-Weapons Project" Wolf stated

"then we must hurry and find that information about the project" he informed "let's head to the VIP Office, i bet that room kept some secrets in there, let's go Wolf"

"affirmative" he answered

they head to the room, the door seem to be electrical lock but thanks to Bladewolf by hacking the codes by using his tail the door is finally unlocked and they're finally getting in. They scanned the whole room and decide to check on the desk then he saw a familiar name tag on the table

"Zeruel is here?" he glanced on the desk

"according to the Morgenreote Records, he is here to supervised the weapons"

"isn't he was supposed on Trail for Court Marshal?" he asked

"the High Command of the Atlantic Federation aborted that Trail" Wolf answered

"typical High Command Sutherland, Azrael's Lap Dog" he snarled "anyway let's check the computer"

he activates the computer, browse every file he look on then he finally found one of confidential files...the G-Weapon Project, before he enter the file he must hacked the fire wall with his Idroid phone.

 **SCANNING COMPLETE...100% FIREWALL DEMOLISHED...**

"ok now i'm in" he answered, browsing the files and now looking at some blueprints of the strange white ship "Archangel Class Assault Ship, this one hell of a ship. This was far more different than the Earth Alliance's Agamemnon-class" while he download the Archangel's blueprints and weapon specs he switch his Codec then dialled Otacon's Frequency

RING! RING!

"Otacon, i've send one of the machines of G-Weapons Project and it was ship known was Archangel" Snake informed

"yeah i've got it" Otacon said then analysed the Archangel "holy crap! this ship like a damn Fortress, unlike the Earth Forces' Agamemnon or ZAFT's Laurasia this one is the top of the line!"

"what weapons do this ship has?" he asked

"that ship has **Gottfried Mk.71 High Energy Beam Cannons, Valiant Mk.8 Linear Cannons, Igelstellung Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS, Missile Launchers, Bridge Tower Missile Launchers Helldarts, Aft Missile Launchers** and more!" Otacon explained all this weapons "also it has two powerful **Positron Blaster Cannons Lohengrin** "

"Lohengrin huh? they finally finished it then armed that weapon at the Archangel"

"Seems like it" he adjust his glasses "okay Snake that's all for Archangel. Browse the other ones"

"alright i'll see to it...hmmm? Top Secret?" he noticed, dragged the mouse then he click it for next file but "Bloody Hell?"

"Snake, what's wrong?" Otacon asked

"The Top Secret Files, they're-deleted?" he said then at Bladewolf "Wolf can you re-calibrate the data?"

"Roger" he open his mouth then used his tongue as his USB drive, he tried to re-calibrated but he found nothing not a single trace "Negative Snake, it seem he completely deleted everything in that file"

"Is that so? what about you Otacon?" he asked his uncle

"Me neither too. Snake, who is the Supervisor in that Project?"

"It was Zeruel the High Command assigned him to supervised the G-Weapons, i got a feeling that he is the one who deleted that file" he stated then added "it seems nobody wants to learn about this project not even Orb"

"but why he left the file of the Archangel?" Otacon asked with curiosity

"i don't know Otacon but i got a bad feeling about that Top Secret File" he said, then his going back for another browsing but Bladewolf's head tilt

"Snake, i detect the unidentified personnel is heading here in this room" he informed

"What do you mean unidentified personnel? Is it Zeruel or any Orb personnel?" he asked

"Negative, it was unknown but it's armed too"

"Get to your position and activate your Stealth Camouflage" he ordered while he turn off the computer and kept his Idroid

Bladewolf activates his Stealth-Camo then position himself at the behind the couch, Snake is doing the same but he stand beside the door and sticked himself to the wall then suddenly the color of his armor was completely change, it was the same color of the wall he stick with. After they hidden themselves, a unknown soldier open the door then stormed in the room checking the area but the soldier didn't noticed Snake that camouflage himself at the wall, when the soldier is about to check the computer Snake slowly moved his camo color change back to normal then point his rifle at the back of the soldier's head

"Freeze" he threat him, the soldier grasp "drop your weapon"

the soldier tossed away his weapon suddenly he secretly grab his pistol then quickly turn around to aim at him but Snake's rilfe use the barrel to twist the soldier's both hands to let go his pistol. The soldier rolled over far away from him then armed his combat knife

"You've recovered very quick." Snake slunged his rifle then armed his Tranq Gun and his Combat Knife, formed in CQC stance "hmm? your not an Earth Forces' soldier aren't you?"

He examined the soldier, he wears somekind of pilot suit but it's color red...could it be

"I am not gonna answer you, Earth Forces scum!" he rushed at Snake but everytime he swings his combat knife, he just evade it but when he is going to stab him, Snake grabs his arm that hold his knife then suddenly slammed his Tranq gun's barrel at the soldier's neck "AACCKKK! *cough*"

"Stand down soldier" he aim his Tranq pistol point blank at the soldier's face

"SCREW YOU!" he rushed upward his about to stab Snake's chest but yet again he grab his arm slap very hard to let go his knife, Snake pulled him up, sneak behind then he decide to shoot the soldier with his tranq shots 3 times "UGHH!"

The soldier knocks out, no longer a threat and now asleep but that 3 shots will gone to sleep in 24 hours. Now with the soldier was in long slumber he decide to examine his outfit and equipment, he examine the soldier's pilot suit, he noticed a vest and boosters...he knew this weapons and outfit, this soldier was actually-

"This soldier was actually from Z.A.F.T." his curiosity is correct

"And his rank color is Red, part of the Elites" Bladewolf stated

"Let me guess, they're here for the G-Weapon Project aren't they? If his here that means others are-" before he finished his sentence he suddenly heard some explosions and the alarm went on "Bloody Hell, I knew it!"

"Snake the explosion came at the ventilation system, the briefing room and the hangar bay-i also detected multiple of ZAFT Mobile Suit breaching at the Interior!" Bladewolf informed "They're **ZGMF-1017 GINNs** "

"Wolf, take this prisoner with you, get him far away here as possible. I need him some answers!"he orders Bladewolf, then activate his Codec and dialled Meryl's frequency

"Snake, what the hell is going?!" the Colonel asked

"Colonel, were not the only ones who knows about the G-Weapons Project and they even brought their army aswell" he informs her

"Damn it why now?!" she snarled, she clenched her fist and now in serious matter "Snake listen to me, it's time. I'll informed Otacon about this and now I am authorized you to use the Omega Weapon, do as necessary to stop them even means destroy the G-Weapon Units. This time, this is no longer a Stealth Mission anymore!"

"Roger that, Colonel contact Boris. We need the Mavericks' aid to evacuate the Orb civilians here!"

"I don't know Snake, I don't think they're get there in time." she stated "Their nearest space station are at Lagrange 2, can you hold them off for now?"

"Maybe but I'm not making any promises, the Omega Weapon can wrecked the whole colony if I'm not very careful with it" he said

"Alright goodluck Snake" then she logs out her Codec, Snake is now informed by his Colonel. It's now to take some action, Snake and Bladewolf are going separate ways, while Bladewolf is carrying the knockout ZAFT Soldier, Snake is finding a way outside to the Secter S 37th Factory District but first he needs to check up with his new friends Kira and Kasumi

* * *

 **Outside of the Factory District**

outskirts the Morgenreote Facility a group of ZAFT Soldiers are waiting and observing the area. One of them used their binoculars for searching the G-Weapons

"That's it, it's just like Commander Le Creuset told us" the silver haired ZAFT Soldier saids

"That if we poke them, they'll come out of their hole?" he asked with a joke

"The Naturals are blockheads after all"

"Ummm guys, Justine didn't contact us yet" the green haired ZAFT Soldier informed

"Let's move, maybe his in trouble" the purple haired ZAFT Soldier said, they all nodded then flew heading to the factory

* * *

 **Outside of the Heliopolis Colony**

the whole Earth Forces Mobile Armors deploys to intercept the Mobile Suits, Zeruel is doing the same he pilots his modified Moebius X until he noticed another group of Mobile Armor Team that leading by Mu La Flaga who pilots Moebius Zero, he smirked

"It's good to see again, Hawk of Endymion" he greets

"Not happy to see you Butcher!" he retorted "let me remind you that we are not follow your orders and my team are only answer by me!"

"I really don't care Lt. Flaga but I hope you all survived" he insult him, making Mu and his team getting agitated

Zeruel and Mu intercept the ZAFT Mobile Suits, the Moebius X and Moebius Zero deploys their Gunbarrel Pods to rips them to shreds. Mu's Mobile Armor flew around then fires his Linear Cannon to destroy the GINN that equipped with Canus Guided Missiles, Zeruel however while he deploys his Gunbarrel Pods he fires together with his two Linear Cannons turning into Artillery Barrage to take out 10 GINNS, only one survives try to evade the shots but suddenly the Moebius X appeared at the GINN's cockpit

"GIVE ME THE REAL FIGHT!" he shouts then fires his two Linear Cannons at the GINN pointblank "COME ON! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE!"

Zeruel just flies around then keep on firing, slaughtering every Mobile Suits he can find, he just literal doing too much barrel roll while firing his Vulcan Guns and Linear Cannons together with his Gunbarrel Pods like a maniac until his clock timers rings. Disappointing for not having fun but his time is up and decide to fly out until he hears the beeping, he noticed one of Mu's teammates Gail pleads him

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE COLONEL!" he pleads Zeruel for help but it's too late "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A GINN just sliced the Gail's Moebius to half killing the pilot aswell, poor him...but Zeruel doesn't care

"This is war, survival is your responsibility" he just answered in cold way then he flew off, Mu just noticed him

"ZERUEL! WHERE THE F+CK YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Mu shouts at him

"Sorry Mu but i have more important matters than this boring battle, Ciao!" the Colonel saids then he flew off in full thruster, no wonder he has two extra booster fuels that attached on it

"DAMN YOU ZERUEL!" he tries to chase him but he had his hands full, the GINN suddenly attacks him so he decide to fight back and defend the Heliopolis instead

* * *

 **Heliopolis**

 **Morgenreote Building Facility**

In the room with Kira, Kasumi and their friends they were checking the systems of the drive before the entire colony shook.

"A meteoride?!" asked by surprised Sai

"I don't know but let's go outside!" Kira said

all of them nodded, they decide to leave the room to check out then reaches to the emergency stairway where they see people already climbing up

"Hey, what's going on?" Sai asked

"I don't know!" one guy replied before the another one said "We're under attack by ZAFT! Some of their Mobile Suits have entered the colony!" then another one said "you kids better hurry too!"

"What?" Kira grasped and Kasumi just realize somebody said "Oh no! Klien haven't came back yet, i'm gonna go find him!

Kasumi rushed off and the Blonde Girl follows, Kira chased his twin while his friends are about to follow those people at the stairway

"Kira! Kasumi!" Tolle called them

"We'll be back!" Kira shouted over the explosions as dust

* * *

 **Outside of the Factory**

The ZAFT Mobile Suits has finally lands and reign havoc, while the GINNs are busy wrecking every vehicles that guarding the G-Weapons the ZAFT Elites are hovering heads to the weapons

"Destroy the parts we can't carry, aswell as the factories!" the silver haired ZAFT soldier ordered, he noticed that those G-Weapons are only 3 "According to the report, there should be five. Are the other two still inside?"

"Rusty and my squad will go!" the purple haired ZAFT soldier said "Yzak! You, Dearka and Nicole will take those three Weapons!"

"Okay Athrun, it's all yours. Also while you guys are inside go find Justine too!" Yzak replied then ordered others "Those who aboard them, immediately disarm the self-destruct first"

the ZAFT Elite Reds touchdown then they open fires to eliminate the guards, blew up the trailer trucks and ready to board the 3 weapons

* * *

 **Back to the Morgenreote Building Facility**

Kira catches up with his twin sister and the blonde girl then he grabs both of them "What are you two doing?! That way is dead end!"

"But I got to fine Klien, his gonna get panic with the times like this!" Kasumi replied, she is really worried about Klien

"Don't worry Kasumi, we can find him together" he calmed his twin sister then he glanced at the girl "Why are you run off aswell?!"

"I'm not following her! I have got something matters to do!" she retorts "You two go ahead and fine that person you'll looking for then run away from here!"

another explosion went off and the wind flew around causing Kira and Kasumi cover their eyes while the girl's hat flew off letting her blonde hair fall down

"You're a girl?!" Kira dumbfounded asked caused his twin sister sigh

"Well duuhh! what do you think she?! How come you didn't noticed her boobs?" she scolded her younger twin brother

"She's right! what do you th-huh?!" she suddenly get embarrassed and her face turns red as the color of a tomato, so she decide covered her chest

"Sorry I just thought-" Kira was interrupted when another explosion shook the building and the way they came just crashed to rubble

"You both find that person and get the hell out of here! There's something i have to check here first!" the blonde girl said before Kasumi interrupted

"That's easy to say but we got to find Klien first then we can get out of here together!" Kasumi retorts until she hears gunfire "You hear that? let's go there, maybe Klien was huddle up there, let's go Kira!"

Kira nods, the blonde girl didn't bother to say anything and besides that's the way where she heads so she gets along...Before they ran down the hallway until they reached the end of it, they suddenly heard a mechanical stomp then they saw a mechanical wolf just ran passed by carrying a knocked out soldier that holster at it's back, their eyes widened. They really can't believe what they saw.

"Ww-what the-guys did you see that?!" the Blonde Girl lost some words

"I have no idea, Kira you know about robots like Birdy, right?" Kasumi asked

"Yeah but that one is different, it was size of a wolf but it has weapons too" he shrugged but he thought that the tech "Whoever creating that, it was genius but the person it carries, isn't that-"

"Guys! Can we just go?! Now is not the time talking about robots!" she interrupted, the twins nodded

Once again they ran to the hallway until they're about to reach outside, suddenly they bumps someone. They regained their composure until they get the full view who they ran to, he was somekind of Soldier in futuristic armor armed with his customise Assault Rifle but what terrifies them was his helmet, it has design of a Shark Teeth like art in his visor

"Kira? Kasumi? what the Bloody Hell you two doing out here?!" he thought, Snake never imagined he met them in dangerous times then glance at the blonde girl, she seem looks familiar to him.

Again the explosions went off then gunfires ignites aswell, he decide to check but he needs to make sure they're safe

"You three come with me! I'll take you both to the Emergency Shelter!" he orders those three but Kasumi stands up

"Wait, we can't go just yet! We need to find our friend first!" Kasumi said she is worried for somebody

"What who?! We have no time for this!"

"But the transfer student named Klien, me and my sister need to find before something bad happen to him!" Kira retorts

"You mean the guy who is having a bad stomach ache?!" they nodded, he decide to ask about but they didn't know it was him all along, still he doesn't have time for this. He need to take them to safety "Don't worry, his safe he may will be at the Emergency Shelter after hearing those ruckus"

They finally relief, Klien was safe but he is actually standing in front of them. He need to lie because they don't have time and it was not safe aswell then he noticed the blonde girl is not with them so he heads the same way where the end of the hallway, when they finally reach at the end they saw chaos, ZAFT Soldiers and Earth Forces are shooting each other but what they really noticed was actually three unique Mobiles Suits...They're not GINNs but they're...Gundams?! That means-the G-Weapon Units are-

"Nee-san, are those" Kira surprised

"Mobile Suits? Does the Morgenreote build those Mobile Suits?!" she was horrified

The blonde girl fell to her knees holding the railing "I knew it! The Earth Forces Prototype Mobile Suits! FATHER I KNEW YOU BETRAYED AS ALL!

"What Father? So your-" he thought but he suddenly he shoots two Green ZAFT Soldiers were try to attacks them, it seem they know about those G-Weapon Units but first, he grabs the blonde girl's hand "Come on, let's get you both safe! You can weep all you want but not NOW!"

"He's right! Crying won't do you any good!" Kira stated " Come on, let's run!"

They decide to agree with him so they follow Snake and ran to the Emergency Shelter. The Atlantic Federation officer noticed four people running at the catwalk

"What the, Children? but who's the Soldier with them?" she asked herself about them

* * *

 **Back outside of the Factory**

Yzak, Dearka, and Nicole has finally obtain the G-Weapon Units. The Gundams are slowly standing up then armed themselves too

"Well, this is impressive" Yzak complements "How's yours, Dearka?"

"Okay, update activate, nerve links reconstructed, calibration complete. It will move" Dearka respond through comm link

The two Gundams are standing up but the other is still lying on the trailer truck. Nicole was still busy to re-calibrating the system to move the G-Unit properly

"Just give me a little more time" Nicole said, until he finally complete the system then he finally moves his Gundam

"Where is Athrun and Rusty? They're sure taking a long time" Dearka was worried about them

"They're gonna search for Justine before going to the other G-Units, they'll be fine" Yzak stated "We'll head back now with this three. Make sure they don't get damaged before we hand them over to Commander Le Creuset and Chief Silver"

All of their Gundams ignites their thrusters them flew off head to their flag ship

* * *

 **While the other side of the Colony's City**

While everything has gone chaos at the Morgenreote, a tallest building is about to move then take off like a rocket, heads to the Morgenreote Facility. While rocket way to the other side of the city, the bricks that covered are falling apart one by one it is now revealed to be somekind of Mobile Suit Drop Pod but it shows an infamous Logo on it, the Fox bitten the knife

* * *

 **Back again at those 3 Gundams are retreating back to their ship**

While Yzak and others are heading outside of the colony, they suddenly noticed the strange pod passed by

"What the? Is that a Mobile Suit Pod?!" Dearka surprised

"Yzak, are we having more reinforcements?" Nicole asked

"No, i didn't even contact Chief Silver for more help too. It seem that pod is different" Yzak respond then analysed the MS Pod, Nicole noticed the logo

"That insignia, FOXHOUND? What the hell?!"

"FOXHOUND, you mean the famous next-generation Special Forces unit from Reconstruction War?!" Dearka asked, back at the days while at their academy they read about the great Special Forces the FOXHOUND, formed by the Legendary Soldier "Big Boss", they all praised about him how he lead those soldiers for freedom and justice then they build their mercenary nation called "OuterHeaven"

"What?! Are they're still exist?!" Nicole surprised

"Oh shut it, even they are exist Nobody not even the Legendary Big Boss can defeat Coordinators like us." Yzak snarled

"I don't know about that but be careful what you said" Dearka muttered

"What was that?!" Yzak scoled, Dearka shrugged "nothing"

"Let's hurry back to the ship and inform to Commander Creuset" Nicole respond

They all nodded then they blast off in full throttle

* * *

 **Once again back to the Factory**

Snake, Kira, Kasumi and the blonde girl are finally reached to the emergency shelter

"See? We made it, some people have evacuated here" Kira said to relief the blonde girl then he press the button to answer somebody

"I just hope, Klien is safe" Kasumi was still worried about him, Snake's chest stings until now even as a soldier he still-what?

"D-don't worry about him, Kasumi...He is safe, far away from here. Take the Shelter and stay there, okay?" Snake respond but Kasumi realized something

"Thanks but. How do you know my name?" Kasumi asked with curiosity...oh sh*t, he need to say something fast or is he gonna blow his cover and reveal him to her?

Suddenly a voice from the voice speaker of the shelter door "Is there still someone out there?"

"Yes! My friend, my sister and I need to get inside. Please let us in!" Kira said

"Three of you?!" the voice asked

"Yes!" Kira replied

"w-we're full here. There are 37 Shelters in the left block, can you make it there?!" the voice said

Kira observed the area if there is another shelter but can't tell if it is far away, while Snake was guarding them he noticed Kira "What's the hold up, Kira?"

"The Shelter is full here but I don't know if we can make it there" Kira replied then back to the voice speaker "Please at least take my sister and friend, They're girls!"

"But we're full now, we don't know how many-" before he finished the sentence, Snake is now losing his patience he walk beside Kira told him to stand back then punched the button to answer the voice speaker. That punch cause a vibration inside the Shelter and they also heard some screams inside

"Now listen to me carefully. I'm a Soldier of Orb, the boy's friend is a daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, **Cagalli Yula Athha**!" Snake told them with hostile voice, the Yamato Twins surprised what he said that he is a Soldier of Orb, the blonde girl is actually the Princess of Orb! "If something happen to her the Lion of Orb will have your HEAD!"

"hh-how do you know?" her eyes widened, how come this Soldier knows her? is he really a soldier from Orb?

"L-Lady Cagalli?!" the voice respond they decide to change their mind "but we only got o-one capacity is it okk-kay for you?"

"That will be fine then" he answer, then grab Cagalli's hand then drag her "Get in, your highness!"

"What are you? I was-" she tried to talk to him but he just forced her to go inside the shelter

"Just get in. We'll find the other way, just hurry!" he closed the door then he pressed the button before she said something the elevator goes down and back to the twins "Come on, follow me!"

They decide to follow him and run off together head to the other side of the building. While they're running Kira saw the battle where Ramius and her fellow Earth Forces' soldiers held their ground against the ZAFT Forces.

"Hamana! Brian! Get them started!" she orders, while returning fire she didn't noticed a ZAFT Green coat soldier at upper level and Kira just him then informed her

"WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Kira shouts to warned her, before Murrue is about to shoot the ZAFT soldier but she is out of ammo from her rifle but the one who took out is Snake. Murrue look up and saw the same people that she noticed them before.

"Those kids and that Soldier from earlier? why?" she thought, before she change her rifle mags, she noticed Brian was being shot dead. She jumps down then shoots a Green coat with her pistol now.

"Come on, let's get down there now!" he told to Kira and Kasumi

"But we have to get to the shelters in the left block!" Kira said and his twin sister nods

"The guy we talk to is lying to us, there's nothing but a storage room in there!" Snake stated, twins are just horrified what they heard that the other shelter is just a lie before the explotion went off

"This way!" Murrue called out to them then heads to the cockpit of a Mobile Suit

Snake gesture the Yamato twins to do what she said, they nodded then jumps down while Snake left behind he decide to sniper cover for them, he aimed his rifle then point his cross-hair at the Red Coat ZAFT Soldier's head then pulls the trigger, killing him in clean headshot

"RUSTY!" Athrun horrified what he just witness, one of his team mates and his friends was shot dead, raged from his anger then rushed straight and guns blazing killing Hamana on process

"HAMANA!" Murrue shouts before she fight back, Athrun shot her first injuring her "AAHHH!"

Kira and Kasumi are rushing at her to aid Murrue while Athrun's gun runs out of ammo and decide to armed his knife to finished her off. When Kira and Kasumi are finally reached to Murrue and Athrun aswell until he comes closer he finally recognized two familiar people. Athrun remembers back then where he goes back home at PLANT, where he make friends with Kira and he confessed to Kasumi

The Yamato Twins has finally recognized who is this ZAFT Soldier was.

"Athrun?" Kira surprised, shocked to see his childhood friend

that one sentence caused the ZAFT Red Coat Soldier to stop in his tracks and his eyes widen in shock

"Athrun? No, It can't be." Kasumi was surprised to see him aswell

"Kira? Kasumi?" Athrun asked with the look of realization

Before any of them could react, Snake fires his assault rifle at the floor so Athrun will forced to back away and retreat to the other G-Unit. After he saves Murrue and the Yamato Twins something just slammed at the other side of the factory, he just noticed one of the debris and he recognised that logo aswell...It's finally here but he need to make sure the Yamato Twins are safe and he has something in mind

"Kira! Get in to that Mobile Suit and take the Officer with you too!" he orders Kira then at Kasumi "Kasumi! Take the other one!"

"What?!" Kira asked

"But I only learn to pilot the worker Mobile Suits not the combat ones!" Kasumi said

"It doesn't matter! Just pilot it to defend yourselves!" Snake replies

"Just do what he said" Murrue respond then she push Kira right to the cockpit then talk to Kasumi "Take the other with you, don't worry about your brother he'll be safe inside the Strike! Now go and take the Viper!"

Kasumi nodded, in order to survive she need to pilot the Mobile Suit so she decide to take the **GAT-X161 Viper Gundam** , before taking the Viper

"Hey! What about you?!" Kasumi asked

"Don't worry, I have mine with me!" Snake replies suddenly he jumps down then heads to the different direction where the smoke was.

* * *

 **Inside of each G-Weapon Gundams**

 **Strike Gundam**

Inside the cockpit Kira was in back as Murrue started the Mobile Suit up before he looked to see his twin sister running towards to the other Mobile Suit then he saw a Snake runs off to the smoke...where is he going?!...but yet again thinking about his childhood friend Athrun that he is now a ZAFT Soldier as he thought 'Athrun...why?'

While Murrue activate the system, Kira looked at the OS as it brought up some words

 **G** eneral

 **U** nilateral

 **N** euro-link

 **D** ispersive

 **A** utonomic

 **M** aneuver

 **Syntesis** **System**

 **G.U.N.D.A.M. Strike**

"Gundam?" Kira whispered as Murrue control the Strike to stood up

 **Inside at the Viper's cockpit**

Kasumi has finally entered the cockpit the entire factory explodes just before it the cockpit hatch closed, this is so much stress for her not only the whole colony is in chaos, her childhood friend who also has crush on her is now a Soldier ZAFT. She remembers that Athrun is not planning to join ZAFT but why? She shook her head to clear things on her mind because right now she need to defend herself and her younger twin

"I have to do something!" she said then activate the Mobile Suit system until she saw a OS

"Oh my god! Who in the world build this OS Program?!" she scowled, then she decide to re-calibrate the data and it's system is finally online

The OS comes online before he saw words on the display, first it shows a logo of Earth Alliance insignia then it shows the designation

 **G** eneral

 **U** nilateral

 **N** euro-link

 **D** ispersive

 **A** utonomic

 **M** aneuver

 **Syntesis** **System**

 **G.U.N.D.A.M. Viper**

"Gundam? That's what they call those Mobile Suits but this unit's name is Viper? Wow" she said, it was unique Mobile Suit very different from ZAFT's GINN. Kira was on the other one it was the same but unlike her has wings and some variable features but Kira's Gundam was just...defualt...

"Alright Viper, please help me out" she now grab the controls then prepares to battle "Don't worry Kira i'll protect you!"

The Viper Gundam was now activate then stood up walking beside the Strike Gundam, while she finally reunite with her younger twin behind the smoke where Snake got there

 **From the rubble and behind the smoke**

Snake has finally reached where the debris was, he can saw the shadow behind the smoke he can describe it was a Mobile Suit. Suddenly the chest part has finally visible then a cockpit hatch was open on top of the chest **( a/n: like the Freedom Gundam's cockpit hatch )** he used his booster to jump on it then get inside.

* * *

 **Inside at Snake's Mobile Suit cockpit**

Now he was inside of his own Mobile Suit although it was different than the ones he pilots when he was a child and far more different than GINNs too. The whole area of Mobile Suit screen was ball like, he can see everywhere and also he can look behind while he was in pilot seat, this cockpit was far more advanced all thanks to Uncle Hal a.k.a. Otacon.

He is now taking a seat and activate the systems then calibrating the OS. When the OS comes online the FOXHOUND logo appeared at his display screen then the Mobile Suit designation

 **MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**

 **Series AVIC-T6 Metal Gear LA-SE9K**

 **G** eneration

 **U** nsubdeud

 **N** uclear

 **D** rive

 **A** ssault

 **M** odule

 **Complex System**

 **G.U.N.D.A.M. Metal Gear**

"Dear god, is this what my Father and Uncle Hal are working overtime?" he asked himself, he remembers back then where his Father was non-stop working somekind of Top Secret Project...this Project is called " **Omega Weapon** ", this Mobile Suit has the technology of the infamous **Mechanical Demon** from Reconstruction War...the **Metal Gear**...No wonder why is called that Gundam's name, not only this thing has the **Neutron Jammer Canceller** on it, this is Metal Gear we're talking about a machine that almost destroy the world, and the most of all this Mobile Suit was equipped with **Nuclear Reactor Core**. Is that the reason why him and his father stay in Junius 7 meeting up two PLANT Supreme Council, Chairman Seigel Clyne and Yuri Amalfi, he learns that Council Yuri was actually designer the of the N-Jammer Canceller and Chairman Clyne gives them the authority to help out his Father's Project without Patrick Zala and other councils knowing this, Otacon was on it too. Otacon use his knowledge from his former work **Metal Gear REX** and from his father Heuy Emmerich's **Metal Gear Sahelanthropus** to create his most Masterpiece **ZGMF-X816A Metal Gear Gundam** .This also the reason why Uncle David was so mad at his father, he think that his gonna resurface the disaster of the **OuterHeaven Uprising** but now he finally understand his brother's reason then he accept it.

Right now, it's time to show the Cosmic Era that the Metal Gear has return not as the Demonic Machine...as the Weapon of Justice

"Dad, if you can hear me please guide me." Snake said, activates the Mobile Suit system then suddenly a female voice just answers

"Good morning, ready for Combat Operations?" an AI Voice just respond

Snake nods then he finally controls Metal Gear Gundam, while the explosion went off he slowly walk towards to Strike, Viper, and Aegis Gundam now standing up revealed his machine to them. The flames went out and they saw the Metal Gear's full appearance, the head is look resemble by other G-Units a double V-Fin and the sides of it's head is like a pointy elf like ears but it also reach from his jaw lines like somekind of moustache, it shoulders are bulky, the black color chest, the legs are somewhat curve and the feet are pointy awell, and it has bird like wings at the back as thrusters. Now it was armed with Long Barrelled Beam Riflethe **Vector Rifle,** at his left partit has pointy like shield with a somekind of Spike at the tip of the shield and finally it has two **Beam Sabers** on each sides at the hip but what it terrifies them was the Metal Gear's eyes, unlike the G-Units eyes where Green or Yellow colors, this was Red Blood...

Now standing at front of them, Snake is now ready to battle and this time it's different. Unlike his family's battle history back in Reconstruction War Era, the battles like his Grandfather **Big Boss,** his Uncle David in Codename **Solid Snake** and finally his Father Gabriel Esguerra in Codename **Punished Venom Snake**. But now in Cosmic Era, this is no longer an **Tactical Espionage Battles** , this is Iron Snake's first history of **Tactical Mobile Suit Battle**.

"Abort Virtuous Mission...proceeding the new mission, Commencing **Operation Cosmic Era** , Now" Snake orders, Metal Gear Gundam stared at Aegis Gundam in hostile look then the explosion of the factory went off. While the factory explodes again the images of the Original Metal Gears flashes with their roars on it...

The battle has began and the Metal Gear will rise again

 **Ending Starts**

 **Arifutera yasashi wa kimi o toozakeru dake** ( it shows Kira in his EA Blue Pilot Suit looking at the horizon Cagalli in her rebel outfit armed with assault rifle stand next to him, behind them was the destroyed Strike Gundam )

 **Tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa samayou bakari** ( then next it shows Murdoch standing beside Kuzzey, Tolle and Mirrallia sitting while Sai sitting beside Flay are now wearing EA Uniforms, behind them was the destroyed Duel Gundam and a Buster Gundam with head and arms )

 **Sonno kakkowarusa ga, ikiru to yuu koto nara** ( slowly shows Murrue having respects at the grave Natarue is standing beside her with the Archangel crew, behind them is the Archangel landing with the Blitz Gundam's head lying on the ground )

 **Sono sora no shita ni otochite iiyou** ( Yzak and Dearka back to back, Nicole sitting down while Athrun and Lacus watching far horizon, behind them is the damaged GINN, a Buster's gun lying, and Aegis Gundam being stab by Strike's Anti-ship Sword )

 **Anna ni issho datta no ni, yuugure wa mou chigau iro** ( Colonel Meryl with Johnny standing at the rubble with ripped FOXHOUND Flag, Otacon and Old Solid Snake in wheel chair and 3 Unknown New FOXHOUND Operatives standing at the destroyed Skygrasper, behind them are destroyed Metal Gear REX and RAY )

 **Semete kono tsukiakari no shita de...Shizuka nareru ni wa...** ( Iron Snake instead his Exo Armor Suit he was wearing MSF Black and Blue Tiger Stripe Fatigue armed with SIG 559 HOLO Assault Rifle standing beside him is Kasumi Yamato in EA Dark Blue Pilot Suit and at his back is Silver Snake in his arms crossed, behind them was damaged Metal Gear Gundam it's wings spread, missing right eye, missing left arm and try to stand by using Vector Rifle to support it and a damaged Viper Gundam with a missing legs is holding the Metal Gear Gundam )

* * *

 **Mobile Weapon Specs:**

Mobile Suit Serial Number: **ZGMF-X816A "Metal Gear"**

Unit Type: Nuclear-Metal Gear Weapon Mobile Suit Unit

Power Plant Type: Nuclear Reactor Core

Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller, Phantom Frame System

Weapon Armaments: Vector Rifle (the appearance is like Long Shot rifle from Gears of War), 2x Shoulder Gatling Guns, 2x Beam Sabers, Shield with Magnum Stake Attachment (the appearance of Wing Gundam's Ver. Katoki shield with a spike on the tip)

Special Weapon Mode: Vector Rifle Siege Mode (appearance was Wing Gundam's Buster Rifle Ver. Katoki)

Pilot: Klien "Nightroad" Esguerra Codename: Iron Snake

Colors: Primary Navy Blue with Black (the same color scheme of RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Titan Ver.)

Appearance: a combination of Endless Frontier's Ark Gain (Head with additional V-fin and gundam mouth, Shoulders and Arms parts), Freedom Gundam (chest part), Justice Gundam (leg part), and Wing Gundam Ver. Katoki (Wings) )

Info: It was developed for Omega Weapon Project by Gabriel Esguerra and Hal Emmerich, it was combined technology of Yuri Amalfi's N-Jammer Canceller and Otacon's Metal Gear Weapon. Metal Gear Gundam used mainly missions against Blue Cosmos and the Atlantic Federation but now things has got out of hand since ZAFT attack Heliopolis and forced to work with the crew of Archangel and EA Officers in order to protect Iron Snake's classmates, Orb Civilians and his crush Kasumi Yamato that taking refuge on that top secret battleship. This Mobile Suit was also a part of Metal Gear Weapon Series, Otacon use his knowledge from his former creation the Metal Gear REX and a creation from his father Heuy that forced him when he was a kid was Metal Gear Sahelanthropus and Gabriel was making deal with the PLANTS Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne for Mobile Suit Tech and the N-Jammer Canceller and finally the most powerful armament is Vector Rifle, the rifle can fires medium or heavy shots but when in Siege Mode it turns into Weapon of Mass Destruction, it fires a powerful Violet Beam and also it can destroy a fortress base like Joshua and PLANT or any colony in one shot. This creation is actually doing for Gabriel's wife and Iron Snake's mother Griselda, her promise to protect the world from hate and discriminating even means to use Force...

Mobile Suit Serial Number: **GAT-X141 "Viper"**

Unit Type: Prototype High-Maneuverability Transformable Mobile Suit Unit

Power Plant Type: Ultracompact Battery Unit

Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor

Weapon Armaments: 80mm Hyper Velocity Beam Rifle (but this appearance was like Zeta Gundam's beam rifle), 2x Igelstellung Multi-Barrel Anti Air Vulcan Head guns, 2x Hip Cannons, 10x Mk315 Stiletto Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator

Alternate Weapon Mode: Birdlime Launchers

Pilot: Kasumi Yamato

Colors: Primary color Crimson Red with Violet on the chest and shoulders with Blue trims

Appearance: looks like Zeta Plus A1 with longer wings

Info: The Viper Gundam was the 6th G-Weapon Unit to be finished, being a secret unit for Colonel Zereul but until ZAFT raid Heliopolis he decide to leave the Viper behind to load it from Archangel. While waiting for complete data of OS it was in Archangel care but it was now piloted by an Orb civilian and a Coordinator, Kasumi Yamato with her it's now complete and Zereul was waiting for it or is it.

Mobile Armor Seriel Number: **TS-MA3mod. 0X "Moebius X"**

Unit Type: Limited Multi-Vector Assault Space Mobile Armor

Power Plant Type: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Weapon Armaments: 2x MAU-M3 Twin Linear Cannon, 4x Gunbarrel Pods, 4x GAU-868L2 Twin Beam Gun (1 per Pod), 2x 45mm Gatling Guns, 4x Missiles

Pilot: Zieghart Salvador Codename: Zureul

Colors: Black with Blood Red Trim

Appearance: like Clone Trooper's Arc Fighter from Star Wars but the additional X wings are replace with Gunbarrel Pods

Info: Moebius X is the next line of Next-Generation Mobile Armors, more advance than Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero. This advance Mobile Armor can withstand GINNs and CGUEs and it was a first production equipped with Beams Weapons, it was piloted by one of Earth Alliance's Top Aces and the Atlantic Federation's most trusted Colonel, Zieghart Salvador Codename Zereul.

* * *

 **Secret Tape Record**

 **Nightroad meets Big Boss, MSF Interrogation Room**

"Boss?"

"at ease, kid. There is not need formalities here and just call me Snake for now" Big Boss said

"Sorry."

a sounds where they seat down

"So your the former Filipino Soldier what Kaz is talking about? You got some balls to snucked up to our Supply Drop"

"Yes sir, sorry for being stow away"

"So why a an Ex-Soldier of the Philippines doing here?"

"I heard about this Mercenary Group called Militaires Sans Frontieres also known as Soldiers without Boarders"

"Why here, why not the other Group?"

"I got no way else to go and I was being hunted by my own country aswell, President Marcos betrayed me. Also I can trust you too, not your being the Hero known Big Boss"

"Is that so? Hmph, it seem you find a right place. What did you do if I may ask?"

"I've gone AWOL and...I have my own personal reasons."

"Nightroad, if you want me to trust you. You've got to explain the real reason because I have enough problems from people who is spying on me"

"You can said no then I'll leave. Don't worry though, I'll not reveal that where you are...or you can kill me instead"

"That's not my style kid and why I want to ditch you? No I will not do that"

"Why is that?"

suddenly a sound of somekind of paper

"Kaz, done some research about you and-you're a Scout Ranger at your age of 18?"

"Yes sir"

"Designated Marksman, Tracker, Demolition, Heavy Weapons and...Medic?"

"Ummmm, yes?"

"You're an Class S Combat and Class A Medical Unit, not only that. You knocked out 5 of my soldiers when you try to escape, it was a waste to let you go"

"Soooooo, am I?"

"That's right your in, but you are in Medical Unit...for now"

"Thank you, Snake"

"oh by the way...Welcome to Outer Heaven"

 **Secret Tape Record End**

* * *

 **there you go my new chapter...what do you think? the new people, new enemies, new gundams and new Snake, can't wait for Iron Snake's road to become the new Big Boss!**

 **the reason i also do some casting voice bec. i want you all imagine how they talk and what their voice is, Iron Snake voice is actually Gaz and Ghost's voice from Call of Duty series...his voice is awesome and a legend for COD Characters and as for Silver Snake's voice is Liam O Brien and my god his voice is great the way he speak from everygame but i like most was Lezard's voice from Valkyrie Profile so i pick that! as for Kasumi she is the same from DOA but a little bit younger for being Kira's twin...what?...i like her, she is cute, pretty and damn sexy..**

 **once again let me know from reviews and PM if my story is great or not...again don't flame me...see ya**

 **Next on Tactical Mobile Suit Action Metal Gear Gundam, Phase 2: the name's Gundam / the Return of the Metal Gear**


End file.
